For Us, Our Future
by Kineticfairy
Summary: It's a Medieval Era. Duel Monster Dragons are flesh real. Seto-Téa-Yami and Duke-Serenity-Tristan and Joey-Mai.
1. A Ways To Go

A young man at the height of 6"1' walked down the dirt path in front of him. He wore navy blue armor with black swirls around the rimming. His fingers gingerly touched the jade hilt of his sword and he looked over his shoulder at the small boy walking next to him. "How's everything back there, Mokuba?" Mokuba squinted his blue-gray eyes and gave a quick huff. "This stuff is heavy, Seto." He smiled at his kid brother and nodded. "You're my squire, get use to it." Mokuba grimaced as he heaved the heavy duffle bag higher. "You're no knight, you renounced."

"Only because King Yami is a---"

"...Is a good King. You renounced because you can't stand him." Seto rubbed his armlets and groaned. "I live for only two people, you and myself." Mokuba stuck his tongue out. "Whatever."

"How long are we traveling for?" Mokuba demanded as Seto turned to the left. "Not much longer, see." Mokuba stopped in front of the wooden sign that was craved with words stating that an inn was five measures away. Mokuba groaned. "That's still a while." Seto shook his head. "I should have left you at the castle, pure trouble, that's all you are." And with that Seto swept his brother up sideways and tucked him under his arm. Mokuba cried out in dismay and discomfort as he bumped up and down while his elder walked. "Hush! At least your feet will get some rest."

**Okay, this is the first time I've ever let anyone read my stories. So I'm a little worried. The length of the story is already written out, but nowhere near complete. I'm still writing away at this one. I'll take creative flames, i.e any comments to make my story appeal to you more. So enjoy and I'll try not to disappoint.**

** Arigato...  
**


	2. Fight And Flight At The Inn

She sat at the bar on the wooden stool, dusting the counter pathetically. Her brown hair contrasted her golden-brown eyes in a startling way; she looked overhead to see her elder brother lifting up empty mugs and plates onto a tray. "Put some back into it, Serenity." The girl gave a rueful smile and picked up the pace. "Better." He walked behind the counter and spilled plates and mugs into the sink and faced his younger. "Where's papa, Joseph?" she asked. "Sleeping and drunk his room." He turned and faced her, sweeping his blonde hair back from russet eyes. "Don't worry about him, just keep up your own."

"Why are you always telling me that? I have a right to be worried about my father!"

"Not when he's an abusive drunk."

"Only to you. Papa loves me!"

"So ya think you're better than me!" he demanded, tossing the rag out of her hand. "Maybe I am! That's why he doesn't—" she caught his gaze and whipped around. "A Millennium Knight." His voice was a mere whisper. Serenity stood quickly and went over to them. "Let me take that." She said to the boy, holding the duffle in bleeding hands. She bodily pried the straps from his hands and the onyx hair boy hissed and looked at his palms. Noticing the blood on the straps the Millennium Knight knelt on one knee and took the hands of the younger and gaped at the slashes and blood oozing from the cuts. "Do you have a medicine box?" he asked, staring navy blue eyes up at the girl. The girl nodded and set the bag on the wooden-cracked tabletop. Joseph walked handed the box to his sister and walked with her to the kid. "I told you, you should have let me carried that bag."

"You said no such thing! You told me I was your squire and to—"

Mokuba growled as he realized he was being joked at. The boys watched as Serenity splashed white power in his palms and then wrapped them up. "They should heal in a week."

"Want to stay a week?" Seto asked, brushing a single finger across his brow. Mokuba nodded and told him simply, "After what you put me through." Mokuba grinned and Seto looked up at the younger. "Is there a room available?" Joseph nodded and ran over to get a key. "Last one." He said, trying to keep the shake out of his voice. Seto looked over his younger and realized that he didn't like him in the least, that he was off-putting. He took the key in his palm slowly and turned back to Mokuba. "Thank you, for both uses." The siblings nodded. "I'm Serenity and this is Joey, if you need anything." The Millennium Knight nodded and he and the younger boy made their way up the stairwell. Joey sighed and looked at Serenity. "What?"

"Nothing." She said and went in the back door that led to the kitchen.

Seto removed his armor till he was left in shirt and pants. Seto had placed his boots neatly near the fire to dry wet mud to harden dirt. Mokuba glanced at the red-stained wraps. "Do the cuts still hurt?"

"A little." Mokuba walked over to the window. Rain spilled down from the heavens and it was midnight blue outside. "Look Seto, a royal carriage." Seto walked over to the window and saw the white and red tinged carriage. The door opened and a man stepped out, onyx hair like Mokuba's. Seto grabbed his wrist in his left hand and twisted lightly. "But!" Mokuba glanced sidelong at his elder. "What is it? You know that man?"

"No... I—it's nothing, Mokuba, lets go eat." Mokuba followed his elder to the door and Seto pulled it open just in time to see Serenity standing at the door with a tray of food in her arms. "I brought the meal to you." She said, meek and shy. Seto blinked dark eyes at her and she walked past him and set the tray down. "I'm sorry if this isn't what his Lord wanted." Seto made a face. "I'm no Lord and I'm no knight."

"But—"

"I renounced days ago. I'm a hired hero." A stifling giggle escaped Mokuba's lips; the boy drew in a breath and stiffened when his brother shot him a dark look. "Just looking for somebody to save. Tell me, who's the man who just arrived?"

"A _certain _Lord. Lord Devlin." Seto stared at her for a moment then to the burning flame surrounding with orange tinge a wick of a white candle. The flame danced from side to side as he noted this moment he stared back out the window to what had surprised him earlier. Seto forced himself to look back at the girl. "Anything else?"

"Do you have an enemy in these part, with a--- winged beast." Two gasps escaped different mouths. Serenity stared hard at the renounced Knight. "No." she insisted firmly. _Then a guest. _He thought grimly. "Leave us." Serenity nodded and left, closing the door behind her. "You were joking about that right? I mean," he brought his voice down to a whisper. "A Dragon?" Seto went over to his brother and grasped his arm. "Listen, I saw it. I want you to get out of here; this is going to be a real fight and I don't want you hurt."

"Where should I go?" Seto thought for a moment. "The grove near the headstones." Mokuba nodded, Jet-black hair gleaming in the candlelight. Seto messed his hair and stood. "I'll come for you if not...."

"No!" Mokuba nearly shouted, something neither of them wanted to realize. Seto gave his brother a lighter bag with the food and a water-skin. "Go now." Mokuba nodded and embraced his brother's hips, never as tall as Seto. He went to the window as the door opened and slammed closed, departing footsteps on hardwood floor. He watched the black creature circle as small as a bird from the distance, but it was no mistaking it.

Dragons were feral, rarely if ever trained. They were so feared that the word Dragon was never used, winged beast as said earlier was far more spoken if they ever came to conversation about these dreaded creatures. Seto saw a blur of the boy running and smiled bleakly. That was his brother, he lost his mother when she birthed him but she made him swear that under no circumstance was harm to befall her littlest. Seto promised as she slipped away, silently as well as vocally. Then before Knighthood they had lost their father to a feral Dragon. But Seto could never bring himself to hate Dragons, especially after he saw the most amazing Dragon. Shimmering, beautiful. It was a Dragon he's father had killed, when Seto was ten. Shimmering white scales like armor plates, glowing blue eyes. No woman could ever compare to its beauty, not in a thousand years. He couldn't ever image it. He pulled the sheath slash to his waist and knotted it, sheathing his father's sword, the jade hilt, the special feature of the sword altogether.

It spiraled in slow movements around the mountain and when Seto could no longer see his younger he left the room, positive Mokuba was far from the upcoming encounter. Seto saw the innkeeper's daughter run into the kitchen as her brother served more drinks. The Lord that had arrived was seated with five other men. Seto bared his teeth when he recognized one of the men. A Millennium Knight. The man's dark eyes wondered and then grew wider. Seto pulled back as he excused himself and made his way over to Seto. "Kaiba?"

"That's right."

"What are you doing—why aren't you back at the Castle?"

"Because in front of the King I renounced myself. I am no longer part of you."

"Where's your younger?"

"Safe. Listen a battle's coming, I saw it, make sure your Lord isn't damaged."

"What are you talking about," came the shrewd demand. "A Dragon!" Seto hissed back. "No, you lie!"

"Believe what you want, but I'll be the one to kill this feral Dragon." If it was feral, a rider could very well be of control, though completely rare. But before anything else could happen a man in a dark robe removed his hood. "Lord Pegasus!" Both men hissed and a thin blade came out. "Lord Devlin!" The Millennium Knight cried out and the other men were not quick enough. Lord Devlin was pulled into the hook of Lord Pegasus's elbow and he tightened the hold on the young Lord's neck. "One move—"

Before he could finish his line a bombard of fire broke the side of the inn. A young woman screamed and everyone was thrown back by the after blast. One of the guards, not a Knight screamed when he caught fire, one scream and then no more, silenced by Death that stalked the very room in this terrifying moment. Lord Pegasus got to his feet forgetting the young Lord. But as he did a thin figure of a woman, wearing a hood to conceal her face somersaulted into the air, landing in a crouched position. As she did she snatched free a long dagger and stood in fighting stance.

"Lord Pegasus! Murderer!" She screamed and raced toward him. They fought when he freed his own long blade and the woman, nicely shaped drew a whip, coiled at her hip. "Tonight! You die!" she lunged at him with the dagger and the black Dragon swiped back its head and breathed fire from the small tubes on either side of its mouth. Seto jumped back, and the Millennium Knight lunged at his Lord, throwing him to the floor. The two men looked up at the retreating Dragon and Seto ran at Pegasus. He would assist this brave girl.

Seto swung his father's sword and the girl was forced to see her aide, she glared bitterly and as she did the sword swung out and sliced her stomach. She went flying into Seto, knocking him back and Lord Pegasus flung out his arm, dropping black powered as he did smoke erupted in a loud blast and when it cleared Pegasus was gone. The fire flickered around them and the girl stood up. "Damn you!" she cried, holding to her stomach. "You let him get away! For that, you'll die!"

She lunged at him with her dagger and he countered. She flipped back and cracked the long whip at him and Seto fell to the floor, fire licking at his back and arm and warming his face. He jumped back up and lunged at her, her Dragon swooped down and knocked him over, only to breath fire at him in the process. The girl lunged at him and Seto lifted his blade and strike. She tumbled over and rolled onto her side as he brought a blade down. "I am no enemy!" he told her and she kicked her foot at him, slamming him in the chin. "Doesn't seem that way to me!" came an angry feminine reply. She flung her whip and the coil wrapped around his leg and she tugged hard as she got to her feet. She brought her dagger down to his ear, missing by a hair. He rolled over and before either could strike a wave of water, from the oceans depths spilled over them, drowning them.

The water drained until all that was left was a soaked floor. They warriors turned their gazes to the other side to see the Lord Devlin lowering his hand, weak as the Knight held him under his arm. The Dragon was writhing and thrashing its tail outside. "Red-Eyes!" she cried and ran towards the magnificent beast. Seto wiped his brow and face with both hands, soaked. "If my armor rests anymore, Tristan...!" The Knight grinned. "Say thanks to his Lord for calling Water."

"Thank you, young Lord." Seto bowed stiffly. "What have you done!" came a furious cry. Seto and the other men turned to see an unmasked beauty glaring at them. "It's all right!" came the young Lord's voice. "He'll be all right." She ran at him and Tristan grabbed her arm. "I have no weapons on me, let me go!" he pushed her back and she kept her balance. "When will he fly?"

"In a day, by then you could get to knows us a little better and not attack that Knight."

"Kaiba, please! I am no Knight." He got the look and he explained about his renouncement one more time. "The Inn!"

"Father! Oh, Papa, wake up!" they all turned to see the young boy and his sister. "He's dead! About time!" Joey said standing over his sister and the body. "How can you! How can you say that? Be so cruel, tell me!" she slammed her fists repeatedly into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her as she fought against her elder, sobbing devastatingly. "Mokuba!" he cried and ran towards the grove. "Kaiba!" Tristan yelled.


	3. I'll Save You

**Chapter 3. Sigh. Even if no one R&Rs this, perhaps they'll stumble upon it accidentally **

**Disclaimer... Disclaimer. Well I don't understand this. I mean it is obvious I'm neither the creator nor owner of Yu-Gi-Oh. Until I become the richest human alive and take over Kaiba. But I don't think he'll be too thrilled with that. So I'll just stalk him on the TV.**

Mokuba sat by a small fire; suddenly a loud boom came towards him. He looked up and their stood the tallest troll with green pigment skin and black warts he had ever seen. The Troll snarled and then raised the rotted wood club up. Mokuba shield his face with his arms just as the troll was about to swing. A loud thud pulled him free from his fright and he looked up. There with a massive grin on his face and a sword weeping yellowish blood stood Seto. "Seto!" He jumped up and slammed his body against Seto's, sending the elder into a stumble and then onto his backside. "I'm glad to see you too."

"Are you hurt?"

"Of course, I was in a fight, nothing mortal, however." That earned him a grin. "Wow, did you kill the Dragon, like father?"

"No, the Dragon belonged to the girl."

"Girl?" A shy smile lifted the corners of Mokuba's mouth and Seto shook his head. "She's fiery." Seto explained. "She's about my age, not yours." Mokuba shrugged. "Is she pretty?"

"More than the Blue-Eyes." Seto whispered, so low that Mokuba didn't hear him. "What?"

"Like a rose with tough thorns. Come on, we should get back to what's left of the inn. It started to rain again in a small mist and they ran back.

**I promise, they're not all sort like this. There really is length to this story.**


	4. The Bonding Ritual

**Disclaimer...**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or do I claim to be the creator of this ultimate anime. I promise, due to court order to no longer stalk Seto Kaiba. (Sob) But anyhow, this one seems short too. Boo! They all do, but not as short as chapter one or three. So here it is Chapter Four.**

**Set in a Medieval Era.**

The young girl stroked her Dragon's ridged throat. Her fingers tracing up and down the compressing and expanding throat. "Hi." She whipped around, her fist closed. "I'm Mokuba." She looked up into smoke-blue eyes and frowned. "Téa." She said slowly, never being able to resist children and their innocent attributions. "Wow, a Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Téa nodded and swept her long russet hair back and turned blue eyes towards her Dragon. These startling contrasts were the same as Seto's, Mokuba noted as she began stroking the throat of the winged beast again. "How did you ever tame it?"

"Red-Eyes?" she smiled. "He's been with me since hatchling; I was only eight at the time." She stood and stretched. "I don't have a day." She sighed looking at the clearing a golden sun breaking through bleakly. "What time are you losing?"

"A powerful Lord hated my father, a farmer and a wandering hero—paid hero. He didn't like certain things and he killed him. My father had no son's, only me. So it is my responsibility to kill him, avenging my father." Mokuba looked up at her. "I almost had him today if not for that ex-Knight."

"My brother?" she looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "What's his name?" she asked. "Seto, he's my best friend." She gave him a weary smile. "I'm sure he is." She stormed past the younger and walked over to where Seto sat alone. "You!" he looked up her with the same dark gaze she cast him. "I wanted him as dead as you." He told her before she could say another word. "I could have done it alone, I didn't need your help! You distracted me!" He stood up, now taller then her. Blue eyes met darker blue. "Hey, what's the commotion?"

Tristan had walked over to them and Téa shot him a dark glare. "I'm going to find Pegasus and kill him myself. Without any of you! Hey!" she ran towards her Dragon and the innkeeper's son. "Don't touch him."

"He looks better." Téa shoved him away and knelt in front of the Dragon, pupil-less red eyes shifted and Téa stroked the Dragon's cheek softly. "He's beautiful." Téa smiled. "I know." Suddenly the long neck raised the head of the beast and it stared at the boy. Joey fell backwards, clutching his skull and screaming in pain. His eyes were shut tightly and Téa ran forward to her Dragon. "Red-Eyes, Red-Eyes! Stop!" she pleaded tugging on the reigns. The great beast swung its massive head to the side and butted Téa, sending her five feet back; Seto caught her in his arms, making him trip and fall, still clutching the girl in his arms.

Joey grimaced and looked up, a green light shone on his chest where his heart was and her Red-Eyes mimicked the action. Téa looked at it in bewilderment and tears suddenly pooled in her sea-lit blue eyes. Seto stroked her hair as she turned her face into his shoulder and wept. A few moments later the light faded and Joey's hands dropped to his side and he lay in the mud panting. Serenity ran over to her brother as the Dragon rested his head on the mud, studying the sandy-blond hair boy intensely. Suddenly Seto was shoved back and Téa stood and ran away from the campsite.

Seto followed her, making sure Mokuba was still around after the strange display. "What happened?" he demanded, grabbing Téa's slender arm. She snatched her arm free from his grasp and folded her arms, resting her back against the charred wall. "All my life, from the age of eight till now Red-Eyes has been my friend and riding companion. What just happened has never happened between us. Red-Eyes, he was mine! He belonged to me!"

"What happened?" he repeated, more softly. "That was the Bonding-Ritual. The Dragon belongs to that boy now. Their Bond-mates and they can talk to each other." She cried harder and covered her face. This physically strong girl broke down in front of him and was ashamed.

**Thanks to whoever reviewed my story.**


	5. Marks And Forgiveness

**Disclaimer...**

**I haven't a hope or a prayer of owning Yu-Gi-Oh or several of the characters I love so dearly. But at least I got to see the move. Oh! How Happy I am! Here it is... Chapter five.**

Serenity and Joey sat near the large Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "It hurt like all Hells Serenity. Pictures flooded through my mind of this beast's life. It told me things."

"Things?"

"That we were soul-mates, born for one another. He told me that he was found by that Téa lady and raised by her but he was for me."

"What about that green light?" she asked anxiously, her fingers tightened around the hem of her green dress and itched quickly at the green-leggings that stopped at her knees where a leather sash was tied to hold a small dagger. Joey touched his chest where the light had shone outward from within and he closed his eyes at the memory. "It burned, like fire." He murmured, "I thought I was going to die." He pulled the neck of his loose shirt down and Serenity gasped. A mark burned into his chest with a tinge of green was embedded in his chest.

The mark impressed into his skin was a: ﻏ

"Joey?" she traced the mark as they both gaped at it. "I didn't know that was there." he turned his head to see the Dragon staring out at the breaking sunlight. On the opposite side of where Joey's mark was the Dragon's, bared the same on its left side. Serenity frowned. "You're all right through?" he nodded pressing her hand against his chest. "Does the Dragon feel sorry to lose as Téa as a companion?" Joey shook his head. "He was bathed in happiness when he spoke to me. Serenity, I'm going to go apologize to Téa right now." Serenity nodded and pulled the blanket over her shoulders and watched as her brother went over to the Millennium Knight and Lord Devlin.

"Have you seen lady Téa?" Tristan nodded at the innkeeper's son. "She went into the forest with Seto." Joey thanked him and went into the woods.

Téa walked in front of Seto picking up firewood and handing the splintered branches to him and he tied them together with a rope. "What will you do without your Dragon? I suppose Lord Pegasus is back at his manor and that is across this country." Téa frowned and looked over at a rock, sticks piled around it. The tree above the boulder was splintered something awful. The edges glowed a white blue and Téa reached her hand up and touched the light. Static sounded and she jumped back, holding her hand. Seto dropped the bundle of sticks and grabbed her burning fingers. "Lightning hit this tree." She gasped as he cradled her fingers in his hand. He wrapped one arm around her ribs and brought her down to sit in his lap. "One second." He told her reaching a hand into the pocket in his belt. He pulled out a small jar and set it in the dry, crisp grass. He uncovered the green jar and stuck his fingers into the paste, letting the cap fall. Téa hissed her gentle pain and he took her hand and lifted it into view. He rubbed the auburn paste onto her fingertips and she exhaled, feeling the cooling effect of the medicine. He pulled out a small roll of gauze and wrapped it around her fingers lightly. Tears suddenly ran down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. He caught the tears flowing freely and was baffled. "Does it hurt?" She shook her head, upset again.

"What is it?"

"No one has taken care of me since my father died. It's nice." She whimpered. Smiling Seto finished wrapping three of her fingers and brought her head to rest against his chest. She sobbed and he stroked her chocolate brown hair. They both started when they heard a twig snap. Seto and Téa jumped to their feet and Seto unsheathed his sword. "Hey! Put that away, it's only me." The boy stepped out of the shadows and Seto straightened, he re-sheathed his sword and he stepped forward. "What is it? Is the camp all right?" Joey nodded and he looked at Téa who glared as she crossed her arms across her chest. He swallowed hard and walked over to her. Seto suddenly stepped in front of him, getting two shocked looks. "I just wanted to talk to her." Téa took advantage of Seto blocking his path and said over Seto's shoulder: "We have nothing to talk about." She turned her back to her. "You heard her." Seto put simply, fingering the jade hilt of his father's sword.

"I wanted to apologize." Joey said standing his ground. Téa closed her eyes and knew deep within herself that it was not this boy's fault that the Bonding-Ritual took place between himself and her Dragon. "No. It's not your fault. I suspect Red-Eyes would have died unhappy if he had never found you. But please, just take care of him." Joey nodded and extended a hand to her. Seto looked over his shoulder to see the girl reach for his hand, too. They shook firmly and Téa pulled back first. She walked over to the forgotten bundle and lifted them in her arms. "Let's get back to camp. So you're Seto and you're Joey?" Both men nodded and searched to see if they too had her name correct. Téa nodded and wiped her tear-sticky face with the sleeve of her arm-warmer.


	6. Going My Way?

**Disclaimer...**

**(Singing to Mexican hat) Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, so why should I write a disclaimer.... Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, so why should I write a disclaimer!**

**Oh! Everyone knows it is not mine, so this seems a waste of time. Everyone knows it is not mine, so this seems a waste of time!**

**Bet no one's wrote a disclaimer like that! Hah! (Quietly) I promise never to do it like that again.**

**Here is Chapter 6**

Tristan returned with a three stallions that had escaped during the battle. Seto held onto the reigns of the forth and led the horse to the damaged wall and lifted Mokuba onto the horse. "This is how I'll get there." Téa told Seto, bringing her stallion trotting over to him. He gave her his signature smirk and nodded once. "I would like to go with you."

"The revenge is mine alone." She warned.

"I understand, but I'd still like to accompany a perfectly capably woman."

"Flattery will only get you so far."

"Far enough for my brother and I to travel with you?" He got his foot into the stirrups and lifted his body off the ground and onto the stallion. "Yes." She said cracking the reigns briskly and bringing her stallion to a full turn about.

"May we accompany you as well?"

"We are heading in that direction." Tristan said bringing his Lord over to the group. "Yes." Téa said to the Millennium Knight and his Lord and nodded to Joey and his sister. "I'm sure you would like to keep in contact with Red-Eyes." Téa nodded with a warm smile. "Then to Duelist Kingdom, we'll ride." She dug her heels into her stallion's ribs and set off in a gallop. Joey ran over to Red-Eyes and the Dragon extended a wing for his Bond-mate to climb onto. "Joey, be careful!" Serenity warned as she set off after Lord Devlin and Seto. Joey held onto the red horns protruding from the black Dragon's skull and tugged roughly, making the Dragon ascend into the air. Swirls of strong winds wrapped around Joey. He tightened the cloak around his neck with one hand then leaned forward, resting his chest onto the massive beast's neck.

Red-Eyes let out a howling screech that pierced Joey's ears and sped up, making Joey's stomach do double knots. Joey closed his eyes and took in a deep breath; the wind hurt his throat and chilled the inside of his nostrils. He panted the air coming at him to fast. He tugged up the hood of his cloak; it helped a little, save for the chill. _It's freezing up here, Red-Eyes!_ He was shocked when he got a sudden reply.

_You have no scales, or body like me. I hardly feel the wind whipping over my face. I promise when the sun breaks through the mist you will no longer feel the chill so violently._

_Hope you're right._

**Seems to me that my story goes... short... long... short... long... short. (Fumes)**

**Marin M****: I always hated waiting for stories I liked to update, so I decided that I'd rather update asap rather than dragging out the wait. Thank you for your review**

**And Yami will be appearing in the next chapter after this one.**


	7. What Troubles For A King

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...**

**Oh! I can't do it anymore! Day in and Day out, writing how this perfect anime will never be mine. I'm a loyal fan, I love those characters, so why do I have to write every time that I'm not the owner. Gotta admit it's a little depressing. Here's chapter 7 and here is Yami, Our King (Trumpets sound)**

King Yami paced the floor of his room and walked over to the window. "King Yami?" he whipped around to see a young woman with long golden hair and violet eyes. She wore a gray dress and walked slowly to him. "Lady Mai." He walked over to her with arms extended. "My King." He bent over each of her hands and kissed them gently. "It is good to see you in such a troubling time."

"What is the trouble, my King?" she asked, concern glittering in her lovely violet eyes. "Lord Pegasus has trained his army and will soon be on the march. I need a way to get in contact with my missing Millennium Knight. He is to be escorting Lord Devlin here, but I'm afraid something terrible has happened."

"Shouldn't he be riding here now?" Yami nodded and released her hands and walked back over to the window, the sun had finally broken through the mist. "My King?" Both Mai and Yami faced the door to see a young man with sun-tanned skin and white blond hair. "Marik? What is it?" The young man walked over to his King, holding in his hand a golden scepter. Marik was dressed in a long purple robe with heavy, wide sleeves, rolled at the cuffs to show the undertone was a darker purple underneath then the outer showing. He had two black-line markings under his eyes and wore one long diamond shaped golden earring on each ear. He wore a golden circlet with a golden eye carved into the upside down triangular part and a sold gold choker. "Kaiba and your Millennium Knight Tristan have returned. They are accompanied by two woman and a Dragon Rider and The Lord Devlin."

"Why would these strangers ride here with Lord Devlin and my Millennium Knight?" Yami lifted the golden circlet with a golden eye carved in the upside down triangular part and placed it against his forehead and around his neck his Millennium puzzle. He traced a slender finger over the golden collar around his neck and he looked at lady Mai, who smiled at him. "You're a good King; Lord Pegasus will never defeat you and yours."

"I hope you are right, my lady." He departed from his High Priest and the lady Mai. "Want to see a trick?" Marik asked at random. "I suppose." She said blinking twice from relief of her initial shock. Marik lifted both hands in the air; his golden scepter began to glow a soft blue. The unlit candles around the room shot up in high flames all around and he opened his eyes and lowered his hand. "I told you, it's only a trick." Lady Mai smiled politely and walked out of the room, the High Priest following. He was only a child compared to her. They walked down the stone steps, Mai holding onto the banister as Marik took to her left side. They went to the door of the Kings Hall and found Yami standing before the small group of people, seven to be exact. Seto Kaiba, Mai knew him well and Tristan, too. The faces known to her were: Lord Devlin, but she could tell he was of high stature by his way of presences and look. He wore a large circlet and a small black mark like Marik's under only one eye. He had long black hair he kept in a simple high ponytail and vivid green eyes. The small boy with long, wild black hair she knew to be Kaiba's younger, she had only seen him when she visited the stables. The tall, older female with shoulder length brown hair and a surprising contrast of sea-lit blue eyes were in likes to Kaiba. He too had blue eyes only of a darker hue and short brown hair that was only long up to his nape. She was a lovely little thing who only needed proper clothes and accessories. The same went for the younger girl, who had brownish-blond hair and brown eyes. An insanely handsome young man stood by the younger girl. He had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. Mai stepped forward automatically and walked over to the King. "Uh, this is lady Mai." He announced, breaking free of the conversation. She smiled warmly at the guests. "Odion!" A tall man with a clean shaved head except for a long braided black ponytail on the back of his head; dressed in purple robes like Marik approached the King. "My King?"

"Show my guests to their quarters." Odion bowed his head low and gestured for the groups, save Tristan and Seto and his brother as well as Téa. "Kaiba, I remember when you renounced like it was yesterday."

"Three days ago, King Yami."

"Yes, you renounced and now your back here. Enlighten me... why?"

"This young lady." Yami looked to see the young woman standing arm to arm with Kaiba, she was lower then his shoulder, but Seto was a tall man, much taller then him, the only men he had ever known to be in the reach of Kaiba was his Millennium Knight Tristan and his squire Odion. But Yami couldn't keep his eyes off this young lady. She was beautiful; he had never seen such beauty in a young woman before. "Why are you here, my lady?" Téa didn't smile or bow or address him like one would a king. "Lord Maximillion Pegasus. I have a personal affair with him." Her eyes were dark and dangerous as she spoke of the Lord of Duelist Kingdom. "What has happened?"

"It is nothing for you to concern yourself, High and Noble King." Her fingers brushed against Kaiba's arm and she walked away. Yami was still determined to be a part of her life, even if it meant competition with Seto. They already hated one another what was one more thing between them. Seto bowed curtly and took hold of Mokuba's shoulder and the younger waved to his King. At least one of the last surviving Kaiba's was still loyal to him.

**I'm so happy I'm getting good reviews, thanks to everyone for their comments. I hope to keep you all happy.**


	8. The Touch That Frees You

**No! You can't make me do it... (Nervously; shifts eyes) oh, what are you going to do with those taser-guns? Wait! No! Ahhh!**

**All right! All right! I give! I give!**

**Although I am a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh I am neither the creator or rights holder to this Delightful anime. Now if I can get my anime-turner-human machine to work.... Wait! Do I really want that arrogant jerk, cold-hearted Kaiba to be real, enough to terrorize America? ... Hell yes! (Presses Button... mild explosion follows after.) Whelp... back to the drawing board. (Dusts smoke black hands and walks away covered in soot) Enjoy chapter 8!**

Seto and Téa walked to the gardens. His eleven-year-old brother walked over to the fountain and put both his hands under the spurting water from the stone spout. Téa walked over to the blue roses and knelt in front of them. "I've never seen anyone talk to the King like that, and I've been in his service for a long time."

"Look at me Seto." She faced him and he stared down at her. His insides were twisting and his heart convulsed. This was ultimate beauty, she was so drawing, intoxicating, so many levels too describe her but he lost all sense of speech and thought by just looking at her. "I come from a small village where the only leader we have is a chief. I don't let anyone be my higher rank." He admired that, all his life he followed orders; rules. Yami was Seto's, his hated rival. "I can't stand the King." Téa frowned and reached her hand up to him and he hesitantly accepted. She pulled him down and he knelt next to her. "Why do you have such a complex towards him?"

"Because I know he feels he's better than me."

"Is he?"

"He is." He turned his gaze to the bottle-green grass and then his brother splashing cold water caught his gaze. "Why?"

Seto shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that when we were younger we competed; he always beat me. At everything!!" He clenched his fist, but loosened it when she rested her hand on his knuckles. He looked at her soft pale skin and her hand slid up his arm and rested over his heart. "_Lotesse amin leitha lle en' du_!" His heart suddenly felt light as if a great weight was lifting from his body as she spoke strange words to him. He looked down to the flat of her hand over his heart and a white, blind light had enveloped her hand and shot free from under his skin and shirt. "Seto!" Mokuba cried, running over to his elder. Her other hand came up and stopped Mokuba from touching Seto. That's when Seto noticed her eyes, the iris missing. Seto gasped and Téa pulled her hand free and collapsed backwards. Seto stood over her and lifted the unconscious girl in his arms. Mokuba asked what happened but Seto told his kid brother that he himself couldn't explain it.

"But I felt freer. More then ever."

"Like free from when Lord Gozaburo was our father."

"Lord Gozaburo was never our father. Let's go into town."

"And see Rebecca?" Seto smiled and if his hands were free he would have ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"And see Rebecca."

**(A/N, Wondering what Téa said. I actually went to an elvish-generator so since I failed to memorize what I said in English, find a site that'll produce her words.)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and making me smile every time I read them, I was so afraid this wouldn't be a hit. You people keep me going.**

**If you think this is short, just wait. They get shorter! NOOOO! I'm going to pull my hair out about this. Not to worry. There really is length like I promised, bear with me about the shortness. Hah, just think of it as a problem like Yugi's. Who will not be appearing in this story, you'll just have to wait till the... (Mouth suddenly gets duct-tapped.) **


	9. Show Me The Path

**O Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh, wherefore art thou Yu-Gi-Oh? Deny the fact I am not the owner and refuse... refuse... Ah! Screw it!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine; I have slim to no chance of owning it. And seeing that this Disclaimer and it's hired goons are holding me to these stupid confessions of be nothing but an almost penniless writer of an amine show. Anime Convention here I come. Oh, I'm going, as Yuna from X-2, not X because she sucked in X.**

**Here is chapter 9.**

"Your timing is completely off!" the blond eight year old cried as her grandfather was fixing a bed for the guest. "Yes. I'm sorry." She fumed and Mokuba stepped up. "Rebecca! Don't be mad."

"Make me!" she hollered. "Mokuba, don't make her scream."

"I'm not screaming!" she spat. "Rebecca! It's quite all right." Her Grandfather, Arthur, told her. "But—" he shook his head and gestured the young man inside. "Rest her here." Seto did just that and Arthur gestured Seto to the table where Rebecca stood on a wooden chair pouring warm tea into tall mugs. Mokuba watched as she did. Rebecca jumped down and asked if she and Mokuba could be excused to play outside. "Be home before dusk, and Rebecca?"

"Yes?"

"No going near the stables." She made a move to protest but Mokuba grabbed her elbow and pried her bodily out of the room. "Have a seat, Seto." Seto did just that and lifted the mug. "Who is she?" Arthur asked taking a drink of his tea. "Her name is Téa. I'm escorting her to Duelist Kingdom, just not today." Arthur nodded. "As one would hope. What business does she have in Duelist Kingdom?"

"It's not mine to tell." Arthur nodded in understanding. "So map maker," Seto began, "What maps can I take from you?" Arthur smiled. "I just made my latest one." Arthur took another sip of his tea and stood up. The old man walked over to a maple wood shelf where other maps were rolled up and staked, to the sides maps were outspread and pinned up. A tri-color cat jumped onto the shelf and down onto Arthur shoulders just as he turned around. "Confounded cat!" Arthur batted the cat off his shoulder and the beast gave a howl and dropped to its feet on the floor and ran out the window. "Awful thing, Rebecca fed it one time and now the thing thinks we're its shelter." He made a disgusted face and came to sit back down on the chair opposite of Seto. "Here, it shows new routes, unfortunately most of them leading to Duelist Kingdom, but seeing that you're heading that way." Seto nodded and unrolled the map. "No way—"

Arthur nodded with a feral grin. "That's right boy, your dreams are all but standing before you."

"It can't be! You made a mistake!" He was aghast and he set the map down and placed the mugs on either side and slammed his fist down on the image of a cave. Above it in fancy black lettering was the words: Blue-Eyes White Dragon Cave. "You've made a mistake, how do you know the beasts rest here?"

"I took my granddaughter up that route with me and just as we were a mile from that very cave I saw two male Blue-Eyes swoop into the cave. I believe a herd of them are residing in that cave, if you want to go ahead to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Cave."

"Yes, I'll go see if you were head-clear that day."

"That's a good boy."

**See! I told you it was short! Go on, pick up your rusty battle-axes and hammer away at me till I'm nothing but chopped pieces, but after the convention. It's in February, heh!**

**(Yami is not a bad guy, he and Seto just don't like each other, like how Kaiba doesn't like Joey and vica versa. I may not be too thrilled with him as a character but I don't hate him enough to make him bad. Yami really is kind and he really will love Téa till the end. He wants her to be happy, he just rather be the one with her.) hope that answers your question.**


	10. A Series Of Events

**Time for the daily Disclaimer...**

**Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters do not; in any shape or form belong to me. Yeah that's right, I've decided to live with the fact that Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to someone else. All these years of pretending it was--- Who the hell would do that! Huh! Who goes around passing off a show on television and in manga's as their own? Like I would ever hold up a Saiyuki DVD and manga and say, "Hey, I made this... I have invisible tons of cash behind me to prove it. (Mumbles when walking away) Stupid... As if... I can't believe... Enjoy Chapter 10. Ha...! who'd believe... me own Yu-Gi-Oh...?**

"In here." Came Marik's voice. He pushed his hand flat against a lighter brick and the wall rumbled a little before it slid open. Marik lit the candles as the others walked into the secret passage. The man with tattooing across his forehead closed the door behind him. "All right, lay the Millennium items on the table." Marik said as he placed his golden scepter on the oak wood table. Four other Millennium items were placed on the table in a golden circle. The man with whiting hair stood in front of the empty space. "Let's begin. Ishizu, Karim, Shadi, Mahado, Aknadin."

"Marik." Aknadin, the bearer of the Millennium eye finished "The power of six, combined with the power of one, measures away." The Millennium items began to glow as the six raised their arms high in the air in a v formation. They all chanted as one, the glow growing brighter by the minute.

---

"Your highness!" Mai cried as his pyramid began to glow a soft golden hue. His reddish-violet eyes widen and he lifted the necklace high in his hands. "What—" Odion ran over to his King and snatched the necklace free from his neck and tossed the pyramid onto the Kings lush bed. It still glowed and the three stared in suspense horror. Suddenly the light grew brighter, wavered then faded till it glowed no longer. Yami walked slowly towards the puzzle and lifted it in his hands. "It never did that before." He said matter-of-factly, but awe stuck like tar to his voice. Mai blinked as he latched the chain back around his neck, still holding the puzzle. "It could be dangerous."

"I don't think so, lady." He let it go and walked over to her and pressed a kiss into each hollow of her palms. "I'm going to go see Marik or another of my priests, perhaps they could give me some insight." Mai nodded as he left the room. "I think I'll bring our guests some dinner, will you help me Odion?" The tall man nodded and followed Mai downstairs to the third level were the kitchen was.

---

"I hate this place." Joey said as Serenity fluffed her pillow. "Why?" she asked. "Because, Red-Eyes is uncomfortable, so am I." He said pressing the side of his fist hard against his chest, were the mark was. Serenity smiled and walked over to her brother and kissed his sandy-blond hair. Joey grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "What was that for?" She shrugged. "I'm sorry. I've been rude, about Papa and everything. You're all I have now."

"Mother is still alive." Serenity nodded and flicked a length of blond hair from his brown eyes. "She left us Joey, to me... she's dead." He released her wrist slowly and she stood and walked over to the candles and sat down. "You mind if I roam the castle?"

"As long as you don't get in trouble and come back." Serenity smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Joey rolled out of the bed and walked to the window. Near the edge of the forest he could see Red-Eyes lying down, crimson eyes open and staring blankly ahead, not that he could ever tell if the Dragon eyes moved. But the winged-beast did look as miserable as Joey felt. He wanted to be out there, under flash-white stars and sleeping under the wing of his creature. _Red-Eyes, are you lonely?_

_Not for you to worry, I suspect when daylight comes around again we will head for Duelist Kingdom?_

_Yes._

Joey broke mind-speech with his Dragon and faced the door. Lady Mai walked in holding a tray in her arms. "Rest that one on the table, Odion and then leave us." Odion nodded and did as told, when he shut the door after him Mai rested the other tray on the chair. "Hello." Joey remained calm; a beautiful woman was standing in front of him with violet eyes and thick black lashes against pallid skin. "Lady Mai." He reached for her hand and caressed a kiss against her knuckles. Mai smiled, retaining a blush. When he released her hand she smiled at him. "You can call me Mai." She told him. "I'm Joseph, friends call me Joey, that is they would if I had any friends."

"I suspect in no time at all you have lots of friends to call you Joey." They smiled at one another.

---

Marik lifted his golden scepter and walked out of the secret room. "Marik!" He jumped at the sound of his elder's voice. "Ishizu, don't do that!" She shook dark hair and walked over to her brother. "Listen Marik, the only reason you're High Priest is because the true owner of this item doesn't know he is the owner!" she snatched the scepter out of his hands and held it tight to her chest. Marik tried to snatch it back but she turned. "He's never going to know, none the less believe he's a High Priest. Give it here!" Marik demanded."You'll tell him."

"Never! The power belongs to me!" She shoved the scepter hard against her youngest chest and turned sharply on her heal. "Then I'll tell him." Marik gave way to angered shock and stuck his fist out. "Obey me!" Ishizu's eyes widen and then the light faded from her irises and pupils and she stared blankly ahead. "Face me, mind-slave." Ishizu turned slowly and faced her brother. "Go to bed, you're very tired. We'll forget all this in the morning." Ishizu nodded. "Yes, master." She turned again and in a zombie-like step she left the room. Marik lowered his scepter and wiped sweat from his forehead, angered by himself. He didn't like using power against his sister, but when she forced his hand he had nothing but that choice.

"Marik!" came a sharp voice. He gave way to another startled jump and faced the King, striding over to him. "My King?" Yami smiled and told his High Priest to relax. "Something happened today in my chambers, lady Mai saw it first. My puzzle began to glow Marik, if you've any thoughts I'd be more then pleased to hear them." Marik nodded to his King. "Of course..."

**See the breaks in the story, those paragraphs before and after the breaks would have been chapters, and I believe no one wants a story that short, so I merged them together, mind you with breaks in between and I presented you with these. Hope this makes you happy.**


	11. I Act Like This Because Of You

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, it's characters and its Duel Monsters are not mine. Okay... so I purchased a few Duel Monster cards... You know the one's with Kaiba on the box. Ha! I want anything with Kaiba. He's number one and no offence, but NO ONE is hotter than Kaiba. NO ONE. These are just my feelings... I sure others think the other guys are much better. So here is Chap 11.**

Serenity walked down the hall, admiring the tapestries of different Dragons, her eyes resting on one of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Like your brothers." She turned in heavy surprised and Lord Devlin walked over to her. "I see you fear and love for the creature." Serenity nodded as the black-haired, green-eyed man stepped closer to her. He was beautiful; could probably handle himself in a fight. "Lord Devlin---"

"It's rare when someone calls me Duke, however I believe I'll never mind if you were to call me by my given name and I'd think it might lighten my heart if you would." Serenity was taken aback, she was always around men who were grabby and rude with their false affection but he was kind and respectful and true. "Duke?" he nodded and brushed fingers against the back of her hand, before lifting the small hand and brushing a kiss to four knuckles. Serenity got her hand freed and twisted the cloth of her dress's hem. "I'm sorry." He nodded and looked back at the tapestry. "I suppose that was the wrong thing to do, so therefore it is my fault." Serenity shook her head. "No! I'm just not use to it is all. I worked at an Inn where there were all types of men, not like you of course. They always grabbed. And I'm sorry! Sorry about the death of your men! The only one to survive was that Knight---" Serenity explained in a rush, but as his hand grabbed her wrist while the other arm encircled her waist he dipped her slightly and fixed a kiss on her soft lips. Serenity shut her eyes tight but as he continued to kiss her she relaxed. He let her wrist go and stroked the back of her neck, her lips moving slowly against his, her mouth opening occasionally. He finally pulled away and rested the tip of his nose against hers as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Nothing is your fault." Her hand rested on his shoulder gingerly and she drew in a breath. "That was my first kiss." She said, breathlessly. Duke smiled and shook his head. "It was impulsive, I was wrong." He released his grip around her waist and walked away. Serenity just stood there still trying to recover her senses. Her brown eyes filled with salty liquid and she shut her eyes to hold back the tears. Resting her hands against her cheek she wept. "Why am I crying, that was the best kiss ever." She whispered to no one but herself.

Duke bounded up the steps and turned the corner to where his quarters were. He was definitely impulsive, but she made him do it with her beauty and her weakness. All he wanted was to transport strength into her being. Make her feel protected, but it was still wrong and he should never have touched a lady like that, not without her consent, but then she had kissed him back. Maybe with time and knowledge of one another... he could marry her? If wishes would only came true.

**How was that? Maybe I make the guys too forward. Let's see how each of the characters play out. Kaiba and Yami for Téa. Tristan (Though there has yet to be a show) and Duke for Serenity. Joey for Mai. The last seems simple enough. **

**I'm gonna cry, I didn't think anyone would like this story, but people do, they're always wanting me to update. Good things... Good things.**


	12. Talks Of Winged Beasts

**Disclaimer: Main Entry: dis·claim·er**  
**Pronunciation: ****-'klA-m&r****  
Function: _noun_  
1 a: a denial or disavowal of legal claim: relinquishment of or formal refusal to accept an interest or estate b : a writing that embodies a legal disclaimer**

**See... I think that covers me not owning Yu-Gi-Oh. What? I still have to say it? Well, I refu--- Okay! Okay... put down the tasers.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh and everything about it doesn't belong to me. I'm just some writer, writing extensions to their past lives. So please, don't be lead to believe that I myself created Yu-Gi-Oh... (Mutters) like anyone would. **

**Okay! Okay! I know I haven't updated for a while, but that was because I work long hours and that was Friday through Sunday. So here you go: Here is Chapter 12.**

She moaned in her sleep and opened her eyes only to gasp at the sight of a young shirtless man sleeping with his back to her under the covers. She sat up to find she was wearing her clothes and she let out a sigh of relief. "Seto? Seto?" he groaned and threw his arm over his head, the inner part of his elbow against his eyes. "Wake up!" she nearly yelled and Seto did just that.

"Téa? You're up."

She nodded, asking, "What happened?"

"You did a spell or something. I feel unbound by stress and raw hate, thanks to you, but you went unconscious for a long while." Téa rubbed her forehead.

"I remember. Everything!" she jumped up to get out of bed but his strong arms caught her around the waist so that she hung halfway over his shoulder.

"No! It's too late to go riding to Duelist Kingdom." She struggled, trying to escape his grasp but he held her tight and sat her back. Téa glared up at him and he shadowed her. "I promise at dawns first light we'll go." She still looked at him through slits. "Don't be mad."

"Don't? Every second I'm here is a second wasted not killing Pegasus!" she said in a deadly whisper.

"I promise, he'll die."

"I don't need you."

"Yes, you do." Téa's facial features soften and she let out a defeated sigh, gaining a smirk from Seto.

"What is that?" she questioned and he shrugged lazily. Not liking his sudden self-asserted attitude she lifted the wool covers from around his ankles and grabbed the healing broken skin of his ankle. He gritted his teeth together and groaned, not crying out. She was bruising skin she had broken with her whip days ago. "Don't ever think you're better than me." She warned and got out of bed, releasing him from the pain she re-caused.

"My apologizes." he gasped out and turned to face her.

"Where are we?"

"This is Arthur Hawkins' house. He's a map maker here in Domino." Téa looked to see all the rolled up maps and some pinned to the wall. A desk in the corner by a lamp was messed with maps and maps in the making. The place was completely made of wood, the roof of dry straw. A meal was on the table, but it had gone cold with drink. "That was for you, if you want I could reheat it."

"And where is our host?" Téa asked as he lifted the plate and brought it over to the fireplace. He lit the wood on fire and placed the plate over the small opening of the cauldron.

"He's asleep. Mokuba and Rebecca, too."

"Rebecca?"

"His granddaughter. They're friends of King Yami and his grandfather. But we get along." He turned to face her and found she was sitting in a chair, sort of testing it. "It's quite sturdy; won't break." Téa smiled and stood on her feet and walked over to him.

"I don't understand. Why do you want to go to Duelist Kingdom with me?"

"Are you refusing me now?" Téa shook her head. "It used to be just to make sure you were protected; safe. But Arthur has given me a map. There is a cave. A resting ground for Blue-Eyes. Do you understand?" her beautiful blue eyes lit in a strange way as she parted her lips.

"No."

"I don't hate Dragons." He said quite simply and she frowned.

"You wanted to kill Red-Eyes didn't you?"

"I did." She came over to him then and stared into his face.

"Why did you?"

He clenched his fists suddenly. "A feral Dragon killed my father, I saw the Dragon circling the air, no matter how far away it was, no matter how dark that night was... I knew it was a Dragon and I believed it to be feral."

"Well, it wasn't." she walked away from him and he took a heavy cloth and grabbed the plate from the cauldron before it shattered from the intense heat of the licking flames. He watched her sit back in the bed and he placed the covered plate in her hands and handed her a fork. "Thank you." She said softly and began to eat. Seto climbed over her lap and laid his head against the pillow.

"Téa? We'll leave in the morning." She nodded and kept eating and soon Seto was back asleep.

**(Bows, Bows) Thanks for the reviews. You are the ones keeping me updating.**


	13. Secrets, Promises Of Love, Regrets

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Its characters and Dragons and Landmarks do not belong to me either. So without further ado to much more shortness, I bring you chapter 13.**

Marik had told him that he was unable to help his King in this matter. That none of the other items had glowed. Yami walked around to each of his priest and his priestess.

Aknadin told him that he didn't feel any glow or see it. Karim told the King that he was out in the garden all day without the scales so if it had glowed he hadn't seen it. Mahado story was that he was with Mana, teaching her magic; so there was another no. Shadi was seeing to the King's desire in the kitchen and had locked up the key. When Yami had searched for Ishizu, he had found her fast asleep. So he would have no answers. Yami lifted the pyramid shaped puzzle in both hands and brushed a finger over the embedded eye. Power, there had to be power coming from this golden puzzle around his neck, something made just for him and no one else. He took it off and placed it inside a box and placed it inside the cupboard. The whole castle was asleep, save those who couldn't sleep, like him self. He walked over to the window and pushed it open. He looked down at his garden and saw lady Mai and one of his guest, the only blond who had traveled with his Millennium Knight and Lord Devlin. They were standing face to face, her posture looked relaxed and he smiled. Was the lady in love?

He smiled warmly at the thought and turned from the view. He walked over to his bed and sat down, removing heavy boots. He frowned as he remember Seto was back in Domino, the very man who resented and hated him had come back to his Kingdom of Domino and with the most beautiful brunette and blue eye girl he had ever seen. Her beauty was not like Mai's who was preened and polished. Elegant dresses and shinning nails, face made-up lightly with red lipstick, creamy powers and thick, black eyelashes. Earrings and jewels and slightly curled golden hair. No, she was simple, a beauty all its own. No touch of unnatural color, they were all her own. Her clothes were worn and tattered at the hem; her boots were long, rising up to her thighs. But what made Yami upset was that she had come with Seto. The only man out of hundreds of generations to renounce his Knighthood, not only in front of him but his other nine Millennium Knights as well. Now he had returned to plague him with his showing of the girl he had arrived with.

He lay down as the wind whipped into his room, scattering parchments to the floor. He turned over, ignoring whether they may be important parchments or not. Sometimes he hated this life, to be King... locked up and overly protective and no real say in what he did and too think he had all this power, known and unknown within him but he wasn't allowed to use any of it. It seemed such a waste.

**Look, no dialogue. I think that's kind of creepy; my people usually talk a ton. Any-who. From now on I can't update on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays because I have work. So Mon-Thurs are the days I will update, if I don't get horrifically sick like I did last night. Not to worry, I'm alive and well.**


	14. The Worries You Put Me Through

**Disclaimer: If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! There is no possible way for me to own this. I don't see my name written anywhere on it. Hand! Hand! What are you doing! Put down—put down the pen. (Rubs first three letters of name off the Y and U in Yu-Gi-Oh) **

**Bad, Kineticfairy... Bad! Here we go a nice longer Chap of Chapter 14, enjoy.**

"Good night, Joey." Lady Mai turned and walked up the continuing stairs. Joey nodded and went to his own room, to think how late he had stayed out in the palace garden... he hoped that Serenity hadn't stayed up all night for him. He pushed open the door and found his youngest with moonlight bathed over her. She was sleeping peacefully with a silly grin on her face. Joey walked over to her and brushed long tresses of dirty-blond hair from her face, a soft giggle escaped her lips and she turned over in her sleep. Joey grinned from ear to ear and removed his boots before getting under the covers on the other side. He turned his back to her and shut his eyes. For whatever reason, she was still giggling and muttering in her sleep. Still smiling Joey thought: _She's acting so strange._ Before he let sleep devour him.

---

It was the sun that radiated soft light through the windows and the smell of breakfast slowly filled the room. Blue eyes opened to see an older man standing over the hearth, a pan in hand. He set it down on the rack and climbed up the stairs, disappearing on the third step. He found himself with an arm wrapped around Téa's waist. He lifted his arm from around her slowly and sat up and slid carefully off the bed. Only Arthur had been up, the light was new, the sun a few minutes from rising. Seto left the house. Téa opened her eyes from lack of warmth and pulled the covers tighter around her body and sat up. She pulled on her boots and stood to stretch. Seto walked back in and turned from her. He walked up the stairs. Téa frowned and went out herself. The air was breezy and clouds pillowed the azure sky. The sun poured out bright gold hues and she closed her eyes, tilting her head back to allow the sun to warm her face.

"Be careful, Rebecca." Téa opened her eyes and turned around at the sound of soft voices.

"You're the one going too slow, watch it Mokuba!" Téa looked up and saw to children holding tightly to a rope and sliding slowly down.

"Watch where you put your foot!"

"Mokuba! What are you doing?" Téa cried in outrage. This startled the young pair and Mokuba hands released the rope. Mokuba cried out and Téa did the same, she ran under the window and opened her arms. Mokuba landed into her embrace but the quick contact knocked her back off her feet. "Mokuba!" she smote her hand to the back of his head. "How dare you do something like this, you could've been hurt! Or worse! Are you hurt?" she asked more calmly and a pair of silver-blue eyes peered up at her, tears pooling in his eyes. She smoothed black untamed hair. Téa smiled at the boy as the blond hair girl climbed down and stood next to them. Téa shifted her legs and stood up, lifting Mokuba up with her; she carried him inside, the eight-year-old girl following them.

Seto was sitting with Arthur when the door opened. Seto stood rigid and silent with dark blue eyes filled with worry. Téa walked over to him and gave his brother over to him. "What happened?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"He didn't mean to, I suppose, but they were sneaking off."

"Rebecca!"

"I was only going to take him—"

"To the stables? Yes, I know. Young lady sit." Téa watched as the girl went skulking over to the bed where she had slept last night with Seto in attendance. "Sneaking out to horses? I suppose you used the window as the escape route?" Téa nodded when Mokuba did nothing, escape keep his arms locked around Seto's neck.

"Mokuba!" Seto looked at the people in the room and closed his mouth. He stepped forward and grabbed the brunette hair girl by her slender, softly muscular arm and pulled her outside with him. Arthur turned to Rebecca and she flushed an awful crimson red. She giggled nervously as he folded his arms across his chest and his jaw was set.

"Did you even think?" Seto was kneeling in front of his brother, both hands firmly grasping the eleven-year-old's shoulders. Mokuba bit his bottom lip. "Did you know? I made a promise to mother. Nothing bad is ever supposed to happen to you. If she didn't make me promise I still would have. Do you understand?" Mokuba nodded and suddenly gushed with tears and embraced his big brother around the neck. Seto hugged Mokuba tight and lifted his crying brother into his embrace. "I'm not mad, kid. Just disappointed. I mean, you're my brother and so I thought you'd know better." Téa smiled as he walked over to where she sat.

"You're brother's right, about knowing better I mean. He doesn't seem that grand to me." Mokuba chuckled through tears.

"Excuse me! I believe that is an insult to my pride."

"Father always said he had to much of that." Téa laughed with them and hugged her knees. Seto wasn't as bad as most of the recent people she had met made him out to be. The King wasn't comfortable around him and she saw it in those dark violet eyes. The same for Seto, his dark blue eyes glared softly at the King and he must've kept back in arms length from the King.

"We've had enough time. Seto, I'm riding to Duelist Kingdom with or without you. Now." She took off running in the other direction.

"Téa! Téa, wait!" Seto lifted Mokuba and started running after the girl, she had a full head start on him, but he knew she was heading back for the castle.

**I thought wishing was too much. But finally I'm on somebody's Favorites. Thanks LuvinAnime. And ****angeldragonstar7**** I'm happy to be on your author alert. My day has been made. (Smiles)**


	15. The Journey To Duelist Kingdom

**Disclaimer after Disclaimer, I'm sure everyone by now understands I have no holdings on Yu-Gi-Oh the show; it's characters, Dragons, Landmarks, the items or even the movie. So maybe I'll have my own copy, but none-the-less Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, only this story. So here you go, enjoy Chapter 15!**

"Where are they?" Serenity asked, holding onto her mare's reigns. The Millennium Knight Tristan stood in front of his King.

"I must go, my King. Lord Devlin has decided to travel with these vagabonds and I am traveling to protect him."

"Open war is coming to us, but I understand why they are going to Duelist Kingdom, to stop Lord Pegasus. May God protect you and yours." Tristan bowed his head in grateful gesture and turned to stand by Lord Devlin. Joey turned from his sister and saw the lady Mai at the wall. He went to her and stopped.

"I hope if I come back, you'll accept me."

"I won't be here. I am going back to my manor. All the same I hope you do return and visit me!" She clenched fist and jaw and turned. Joey smiled and ran his fingers down the cold stone of the wall.

"There!" Yami turned to see a slender, softly strong figure running towards them. A whip coiled and hooked to her side. _Téa. _He thought warmly as long wisps of russet hair billowed behind her. But his smile faded at the sight of a dark velvet brown stallion came galloping up behind her. She turned fully to face the approaching stallion and then lifted both smooth, slender arms. The rider grabbed one arm while the other grasped her waist and lifted her onto the back of the stallion. Her arms and hair were all Yami could see, those arms wrapped around his waist, her cheek against his shoulder blade. After a few moments no one dared move until the three were in front of everyone.

"Do we have everyone we're taking?" Seto asked, vainly brushing strands of chocolate brown from his eyes.

"Yeah." said Joey, getting up on his stallion; Serenity then Lord Devlin and Tristan did the same. Seto eyed them all till his gaze fell on the King, who was looking at Téa with softness. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and his stallion turned.

"Good-Bye King Yami!" Mokuba shouted turning in the saddle to wave.

"Good Journey!" Yami yelled back, his right hand cupping the puzzle piece. Lady Mai, having recovered herself came to stand by his side.

Ishizu and Aknadin watched them retreat from the castle walls. "I feel like I have to tell him."

The old priest stared hard at her. "Seto must never know about me."

"But... but it's important. I do love Marik but with each step—the power is absorbing him, soon there won't be a Marik in that body. The item that does not belong to the bearer becomes further corrupted with the power. He took it without permission and because he was good with the magic the King allowed him to hold it till the rightful bearer stepped forward."

"Seto will never step forward."

"I think you're wrong. All he needs is the right push." Ishizu was staring down at Téa, her head still against his shoulders; perhaps she was sleeping tried from running so fast so far.

"I wouldn't dare interfere with his life in anyway. You remember him well."

A faint smile touched her lips. "Yes. He used to pick a fight with all the boys even the superiors. That is why you 'discovered' him, isn't it? To put him in his place, relocated that heavy angry for a better purpose?"

Aknadin smiled and laughed loudly. "A fine Millennium Knight he made."

"Unfortunately he just couldn't bear the King. I am sorry he renounced."

"No matter how strong his hate was he was still fiercely loyal to his King. They should never have been rivals. Seto should have been...! He was supposed to be—!" Aknadin clenched his fist and pounded it against the gray stonewall.

"What? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" he lowered his fist to his side and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry." He turned and walked away.

"Sir?" she snapped her head back to the retreating figures and stared hard at the shadow that was Seto. No more title, no more name. "I remember how you adored that boy, remember how you spent your time teaching him valuable assets to life. Why won't you tell him the truth? You know there's nothing to fear. The worst that can happen is he won't accept you." Her fingers curled back into her fist and she turned from the wall.

**Gasp! Oh! Now we know about Seto! (Waves little flag of Chibi Kaiba and Chibi Téa.) Ah, amour. Is there nothing better than that? I actually made this flag. It's so cute!!! (Big Smile)**


	16. It Seems Like Forever

**Okay... let's go slow. Yu-Gi-Oh... and anything Yu-Gi-Oh realeated... are not mine... save for this story and idea and the timeline they are currently in... so take that taser-holders! Hah!**

If it wasn't days then it was weeks, and if it wasn't weeks then months and if not months it had to be years. The sun was pounding on them and their horses were slow in step. Haze of stream came off the Desert sand. "Where are we?" Téa whispered in his ear. Though the sun and heat were uncomfortable, Mokuba was sound asleep with sweat running across his forehead. Téa touched his soft hair and cried out softly. His hair was a shining black and soaking in the heat. "Put your arms around me." Seto said softly.

"What for?"

"Please? Just do what I ask." Hesitantly Téa did as told, her arms surrounded his chest and suddenly this bright soft-blue erupted around them. It was a wash of coolness, an updraft lifting hair and loose fabric. Her head tilted back and Téa let out a gentle sigh. Whatever this light of coolness was, it enveloped them. Téa couldn't see outside the blue-wash. Suddenly it faded and she noted the stares from their riding companions.

"What happened?" Téa asked softly and Seto pointed.

"Let's make camp there." It was a sun-bleached cave, but the inner looked gray and wet.

"All right." The Millennium Knight said and they sent their horses to a fast gallop.

"When I was a Millennium Knight there was this old man who use to spend his time with me. Teaching me things and some of it was magic. When I renounced my Knighthood I renounced everything there. I forgot his name and face. The only face that stays with me from that past is that damn Yami!" his stallion still trotted along the hot sand, but the heat no longer bothered it or them. "I hate everything about him. But I kept some of the tricks the old man taught me. Like the one I just used. There is a proper name for it, but I choose The Cooling Effect." Téa smiled and rested her head against the coolness of his shirt.

"Seto, if you know magic... will you teach me?"

"We'll see." He said as they finally made it up to the cave.

"Where is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Cave?"

"Miles from here. It is closest to Duelist Kingdom." Suddenly there was a soft, waking moan. "Mokuba?" Seto slid off the stallion and helped his brother down.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"We are in Kaim. We're making camp here, it's cooler."

Mokuba grinned. "I felt The Cooling Effect." Seto grinned back.

"But you're a heavy sleeper, you've never felt me kick you when I tried to wake you. Plus you snore so loud."

"I don't snore!" Mokuba snapped. Silver-blue eyes glared dangerously.

"Come here!" Seto called and wrapped an arm around his brother's neck and grinded his fist into thick, unruly black hair. Téa laughed and separated the brothers and they faced her. Mokuba went running ahead. "Mokuba!" They all stood.

"Right on time." Joey said, bringing a hand over his eyes to stare at the landing Dragon.

"Red-Eyes." Serenity muttered and looked over her shoulder at Lord Devlin. He was standing near his escort and decided to come to her then. He touched the side of her palm and she clasped her hand with his, their fingers intertwining. They looked together as Joey and Mokuba approached the wondrous beast.

**I was looking up images of Yu-Gi-Oh and when they are all in Egypt... Yami falls off his horse and Yugi helps him up and holding his hand and I thought: Oh, God, they're talking about friendship... blah!**

**(Runs wildly around the desktop) I hate working... it's such a shame I like money and need it. (Cries) Or I'd quit! I'd quit and update and update and update... mind you ever day, not the same day, heh.**

**LuvinAnime: Don't pass out from all that thinking. Just keep with the story and you'll see. I reveal all, soon enough. _Do I sound mystical_? (Smiles)**


	17. Dragon Talk

**Yu-Gi-Oh, in no way, shape or form belongs to me. I'm a just the creater of this story. Well, here it is, Chapter 17. Phew! Seems like a lot of chapters, doesn't it? If you haven't done it yet check out my other story: Unattainable **

_Red-Eyes, welcome._

_It is only the Desert, boy._

_You like it? The heat is unbearable, but thanks to the ex-knight we've found a cool cave to rest in._

_So I see._ The Dragon blinked pupiless red eyes and turned its head and then settled in the burning sand before letting out a painful cry. _It's too hot!_

The Dragon roared. _Of course, the sand soaks up heat, not releases it._ Joey explained, sitting in the hot sand. _Not very comfortable... But according to the map..._

_Forget the map, whatever that is... I could fly you too your destination, just show me the way--_

_No!_

_No?_

_No, I want to travel with these people. I want to know them._

_When will you want to know your Bond-mate? When will you give me a Secret name? When will I know yours?_

_Did I not say? Joeseph Wheeler. My father is dead, by your fire. But I do not hate you, I celebrate his death. His life was an unwelcomed one. He was absuive and hateful--_

_But without him—would you not exsist?_

_Of course, but still that is how deep it runs. My mother, she abandoned us. But I know why. She meant to take my sister, Serenity---_

_Sister Serenity?_

_The girl with long brownish-gold hair, see her by the man with black hair?_

_I see._

_Serenity is my life, we are valuable to each other. Without her my I don't think I could go on._

_I'll keep her safe to keep you safe._

_Thank you. There is more shadow by the cave, rest close to us and tomorrow when you fly overhead I will share more of my life with you, and you can tell me about you._

_Thanks to you, but no, tonight I will hunt and search for other Red-Eyes Black Dragons. I must make more exsistance, one who would have chosen to sacrifice his so that one tryrant could not have his._

_Avaleer is a fine name for a Dragon with your tactlessness._ With that his Dragon lifted its massive body into the air and flew off. Mokuba grinned up at the Dragon and shook his head.

"I wish I had a Dragon." He said never taking his gaze from the sky, even after the Dragon was gone.

**Thanks to my favorite Reviewers, Peeps and Luvinanime. Because if you didn't I'd think I'd stop writing. So my ultimate thanks goes to you two. **


	18. Consequences Of An Attack

**Disclaimer: I'll be short and simple about it. Yu-Gi-Oh? It isn't mine. Okay? Now that we all understand each other we can get on with it.**

**(Some guy) Good idea, o' Lord.**

**(Me) Of course it's a good idea! Here's chapter 18.**

When the cool of the night approached, everyone was sound asleep. Save for Téa and Seto. They sat by the crackling fire of glowing gingers and rubies. They sat together in silence when Seto opened his mouth. "Why do you need to kill Lord Pegasus?"

"He killed my father. My good, wonderful, helpful father." She traced the sand with her fingers. "How strange, all I know are spells because of my father and you know magic." She shivered and rubbed her hands agilely together. Seto moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist. "Better." She said, letting out a sigh, her head rested against his chest, cobalt eyes watching the flickering flames. "Ironic isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"That we were all burning hot one hour and freezing cold the next." Seto looked up and could see everyone sleeping with woolen blankets around their waist or necks. "They don't seem to mind."

It was a small shadow-movement that caught his gaze and he stiffened. "What is it—?" he covered her mouth quickly and she gazed up at him with rounded eyes. He stood slowly and pretended to stretch turning his back to the dunes just ahead. He lowered his hand slowly to the hilt of his sword and Téa stood slowly to and wrapped her arms around his neck and ribs. His eyes stared into hers as she stared at him with hooded eyes. He bent his head down and pressed a kiss to her mouth quickly, encircling her waist; the kisses were impatient and demanding. Then he grabbed his sword, unsheathed it, shoved Téa back and swung around. His sword clashed with the grinning, scared man.

"Nice play. Maybe I can have a taste afterward." The man chortled.

"Sorry to disappoint," he pushed him back with sword and hand, "But no one touches the girl!"

"Oh! So she's yours then?"

"That's right!" _I'm lying to myself, she doesn't love me and so she should. I'm bad news. In my presence my mother died, again in my presence my father died. She should never, never get close to me like that again. _It had been the most incredible kiss he had even had. In fact it was really his first. Of course ladies had surrounded him and offered to be with him dozens of times but he had never shown any interest. He was a Knight and brother foremost; in fact this was the first time he showed any real interest at all in a female. Téa enchanted him. It was only a little while later when everyone was awakened by the sounds of steel hitting steel. Lord Devlin protected Serenity as more men jumped down from the shadows. Tristan freed his sword and was locked in battle to save his Lord and the lady he protected.

"You fight extremely well. Give us a name then, boy." Seto laughed and lowered his sword and spun around. The man with sun-tanned skin and snowy hair for such a young face smirked, holding a dagger in one hand and sword in the other.

"Why, what will you do with my name?"

"Send it to the wind with your ashes." Seto shook his head and lifted his chin high.

"Well tell me yours and I shall share my with yours and we'll see who sends who's ashes to the wind." The man knuckled the scar on his cheek and laughed.

"I am the Thief King Bakura! And don't forget it in the Death Realm."

"Kaiba, don't forget mine either! You'll be the one headed to the unholy place!" They collided again and Téa watched before some man decided she was easy prey and tried to take her.

"Is that right?" The Thief asked.

"That's right." Seto retroted.

It was an hour before Bakura saw that fighting the boy was a stalemate. He signaled his men with a low then shrill side whistle. The men were gone like phantoms and the Thief King jumped from rock to rock in a flash until he was gone completely. "He was like a ghost." Téa said quietly and gasped. Seto looked down and saw a large gash on her leg before she collapsed to the sand. Blood seeped from all angles and Seto panicked. He hesitantly hovered his moving fingers over the gash.

"He must've struck an artery." Seto said and Téa's eyes were half open.

"I don't feel too well." She muttered, holding the lower of her stomach. She fell back into the sand and Serenity ran over to him.

"I don't know what to do!" Seto cried, tears of frustration welling in the corners of his eyes.

"I know a little," Serenity said, kneeling in front of Téa, opposite of Seto.

"Enough to save her!" He snapped, grasping her arms roughly, shaking her.

"Stop! You're hurting my sister!" Joey snapped and paced with a damaged arm towards them. Seto pushed her back and swept locks of brunette from Téa's brow.

"Enough to save her." Serenity said, glaring at Joey who narrowed his gaze at Seto.

"Then do it, please." Drops of tears ran down the sides of his face. Mokuba limped over to his brother and Seto looked at him and then grabbed his younger in a tight embrace. "Are you all right?" Mokuba nodded and showed him his undamaged leg.

"Téa protected me." Seto let go of his brother and his eyes widen.

"God!" Seto hissed in anger as he looked back down at the face growing paler and paler by the moment. _Téa, I'm sorry. I should've been watching Mokuba and you. Please don't die! _The loss of blood was growing deeper as Serenity's bloody fingers worked at the large busted vain. Soon Serenity sewed up the wound and wrapped a long cloth around her leg. It was then that everyone was distracted by the sounds of wings beating repeatedly in a harsh manner. Seto stared only at the unconscious Téa. _How long will you be out, Téa?_ He wondered painfully, his eyes still filled with liquid salt.

**There it was, a first kiss... though it wasn't real. What's gonna happen to Téa? (Sigh) Now I have a few simple words: Review, review, and review. (Big smile) Well until next time.**


	19. It's All About Pain

**Disclaimer: I'm going to be writing disclaimers for a long while... aren't I? I need a break. Oh, tomorrows Friday... I get a kinda break. I still have work. So here is Chapter 19. I own nothing. Nothing... Nothing (Erupts in to crazy laughter)**

"We should keep moving!" Joey argued with the Millennium Knight.

"The girl is still unconscious, how will she ride. The only reason any of us are riding to Duelist Kingdom is because of her—" But his voice was suddenly drowned out by a deeper voice.

_I agree Joey. She raised me and I would like to see her up and well with her unfailing strength. She's been out for three days._

_That's just it Ava, Three days! I don't..._ He broke off in a sob and hung his head.

"What?" Tristan demanded. "All I said was that we'd travel when she wakes." And he walked away, shaking his head.

"I was talking to my Dragon, wise-ass!" Joey shot back. He recomposed himself and Serenity was at his side.

"Thirsty?" she asked, holding a water-skin out to him.

"Thanks sis, I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Why?" He sighed and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. "Joey..." she smoothed his straw-color hair and looked over where the Lord and his Knight sat. The two moons hung in the sky, one right behind the other. She left Joey with a pat on the back and went to look in on her patient. To no surprise she found Seto sitting with his knees drawn up and a delicate fire flickering from side to side. His cheek was resting against his knees and he was fast asleep. Serenity smiled and knelt near Téa, touching her hand lightly before holding it. A knife came at her and Serenity fell back and cried out. Seto was fast awake and Téa sat up, lowering the knife in her hand and she turned from Serenity and looked at Seto. Soon, before Serenity's Seto locked Téa in a fast, strong embrace. Téa moaned lightly and tightened her grasp as he rubbed her back.

"All I remember is pain... what happened?"

"You're leg was severely hurt, you were gushing blood, the girl you pulled your knife on saved and stitched you up." Téa released him and turned to the pretty brown hair girl.

"Thank you. I could've died and you saved me." Serenity nodded weakly and smiled.

"You're welcome. But, I would've done it for anyone."

"But still..." Téa lifted the blanket and looked at her wrapped leg, the bandage freshly changed.

"Kaiba sat by your side for three days." Téa gave a shy smile but hid it from Seto by keeping her back to him.

"Thank you." She whispered, facing him. He didn't look into her eyes, instead the sapphire pools gazed at her hands and their returning color, gold and roses.

"You look stronger." She laughed softly.

"I don't feel stronger. I hope a limp isn't my reward for protecting your brother."

"You did it for a reward?" she shook her head quickly.

"I've only use that trick once. The one with that strange man that attacked us." He nodded.

"Really, I believe I did it more then three times." Téa blinked and touched his arm.

"You've fought beside other girls before?" he nodded, a lie. But why would he tell her he was lying? Perhaps he could make her jealous. But Téa hid it well. She grabbed his shoulders firmly and began to lift her body.

"Whoa, wait." She grimaced and moaned in stiff pain. He grabbed her ribs and helped her stand. She put all her weight on her good leg and cried out.

"No! No, put me down." He helped her back down and she grasped her leg, a motion used for thousands of years. It didn't help the pain much, but people believed that if they were to firmly hold the area that hurt that they could make the pain go away.

"You want air?" Téa nodded and he swept her up in her arms.

"Seto!" she cried as he lifted her outside. Mokuba came running towards them.

"Téa! Téa!" she smiled down at the more then excited Mokuba, who jumped up, trying to make eye level with her, but she was in the strong arms of Seto and Mokuba would never make height compared to his brother.

"Hello, Mokuba." She said as Seto gently sat her down near the small grotto, where water trickled down the side of the wall and pooled in the depression of the sand. The water was crystal clear and sparkling blue. Téa dipped fingers into the icy water and pressed the droplets to her forehead.

"It's good to see you up." Téa looked up to see Joey holding out an apple. She reached for it and smiled at him. "Red-eyes was worried about you, too."

"He was?" Joey nodded and crouched in front of her. Téa ran her fingers along the shine of the red apple and brought it to her lips, pressing them against it instead of biting onto it. The skin of the apple was cool and she closed her eyes as her lips were still pressed against the red shade. She took a bit into the apple and swallowed. "Thanks." He nodded, tracing the sand with his fingers.

"So why are you headed to Duelist Kingdom?"

"So that I may avenge my father's death. Lord Pegasus killed my father."

"What's with the formalities then?" for the first time Téa saw this boy with strangeness. He asked her something she hadn't dared questioned. He was right, a man who murdered her father was not a man at all in fact he was nothing more than an animal. To take a man's life because he didn't like the course of action a man took. Téa looked up and was relieved that Seto was approaching. Joey was about to open his mouth when she called for Seto.

"Can you take me back inside, I need to get something." He lifted her without a word and Joey stared after them. When they were gone he pulled down the front of his shirt and stared at the mark over his heart. Suddenly he wished Avaleer wasn't his Bond-mate. He traced the mark; the green hue tinted into a C then a tail then a separate line atop the crescent mark. Lord Devlin walked over to him.

"I'm sorry about your inn."

"Which part? The burning? Or the flooding?" the Lord smiled and Joey sat back and looked up at him. "My sister tends to be around you a lot. I wonder why." Lord Devlin gave a knowing smile and sat down beside Joey.

"I like her, she's kind and very beautiful."

"I'll see you dead before I let you touch her." That was when the Lord got back up.

"Who she associates with is her decision, Mr. Wheeler. Other than that I'll try to heed your words." He walked away and Joey frowned after him. Then pain broke through his shoulders, like he was skewered through one side of the shoulder to his other. He grasped one shoulder and cried out and toppled over. The pain burned like hot pokers and he screamed.

_Joey! Joey!_

_Avaleer! Stop! Please, it hurts._

_Help me!_ That was all the Dragon said, the pain burst further and he cringed as everyone came running to his side.

"Av—I mean Red-Eyes! I have to help him!" He grimaced and lifted the jade-hilt sword free from Seto sheathe.

"Surely! Just not with my father's sword!" Seto said grabbing the boy's wrist and snatching the sword from his hands.

"Use my sword"

"My Lord..." Devlin nodded to the Knight in golden armor and he handed him his Magic Sword.

"It does all the work, Tristan." The russet haired man nodded, dark eyes powerful. He helped the innkeeper's son to his feet and helped him onto one of the steeds. Seto hurried over to Téa. He brushed her hair back with one hand and kissed her forehead.

"Be safe." She nodded, touching her forehead as he ran over to his horse and climbed on, without a moments pause. Téa reached up for Mokuba's hand and pulled him down into her lap and she hugged him to her.

"I'm scared, Téa."

"I know." She whispered softly as the three horses galloped out of their view. Seto and Tristan following Joey and his sister's horse. Devlin walked over to them and sat down. "What's wrong?" Téa finally asked.

"Something about the Dragon. I hope they make it back."

"Red-Eyes! Something's wrong with him?" Téa demanded and she didn't notice the blood soaking into the bandage tight around her leg wound.

"Stop!" He commanded, grabbing her hand away from her leg and she cried out the pain too much to bear and she went into shock, falling backwards.

"Téa!" Mokuba and Devlin cried in unison.

"Quick! Get me some cold water and fresh bandages." Devlin order Mokuba and the boy, without nodding, jumped to his feet and scurried to get the requirements. Devlin grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up, her small spasm jerked her muscles. "Mokuba hurry! Bring a blanket!" Téa slipped into unconsciousness and Duke stroked back her hair. A moment later Mokuba returned and handed him a woolen blue blanket and the water-skin filled with water. Duke wrapped her body in the blanket and opened the water skin, exposing her leg. He ripped his dagger free from the sheath and sliced open the bandage and tossed the old one to the side as he spilt freezing water onto the heavily bleeding wound. With the blood washed away, Lord Devlin quickly and tightly wrapped the cream-white bandage over the wound and around her leg. Mokuba watched anxiously as he re-covered her leg and held her to his body. "Lady, lady please listen to my voice. It's going to be fine, you'll break from this. I've seen your strength. You have to live. You're will is strong."

"Yes, Téa. Listen to the Lord; he knows it's true. Come on. Seto would be sad if we lost you. And--- and you have to avenge your father, remember your promise!" he clenched his fist and searched her face, suddenly, but very slowly Téa began to lessen in body jerks. She soon relaxed against Lord Devlin. He moved her hair from her sweat drenched forehead and drizzled water onto her forehead. Mokuba helped him pour little amounts of water into her mouth. When she swallowed they let out a relieve sigh.

"There, there." Devlin soothed. "I wonder how the others are bearing."

**Too answer a few questions. I am not a fan of any Téa/ anyone but Seto. Maybe Yami or Yugi 'cause you can tell she likes him in the real Yu-Gi-Oh! series. There will be more Yami and Téa encounters you'll see why the Yami-Téa pairing is essential not soon enough but they are necessary. Okay! I hope this one was a better longer fic. **


	20. Rescuing The Dragon

**Disclaimer! Well.... no, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Charactors. But the name Avaleer, the secret name for The Red-Eyes well I came up with that all on my own. So... Nah! (Sticks Tongue out) So Here it is... Chapter 20... jeez that's alot of chapters. (Wipes sweat from forhead) Hope you like.**

Seto lunged at the man in black armor. The Dragon let out a shrill cry. It was roped down and arrows splinted in its wings. A large spear busted through either sides of the black Dragon's shoulders. Joey held up his sword, stumbling in pain. Tristan was at his side, helping to protect the weakened boy. Suddenly Seto decided he didn't want a Bond-mate. Not if it meant sharing the pain. He spun around quickly and as the guy lifted to avoid the direct hit, Seto sliced his stomach and the man toppled to the ground. Seto made sure he was dead by delivering a harsh stab. One grunt and Seto knew. He then ran forward towards the howling Dragon. He was the only one getting closer. Serenity was far back, making sure she could be there to treat any wound or broken bones. She was a healer in her own mind, but she had saved Téa and that counted for a lot. He lopped off one man's head and kicked his body away as another came to try their luck. _As if they have any._ He thought bitterly as he lopped the man's arm clean off, blood busted through. Now he was close. He looked around and knew he had time to slice off three ropes that tied the Dragon down. It wasn't enough, but maybe the Dragon had enough strength to rip the rest off.

A man let out a battle cry and Seto whirled around, his sword clashing with the blade of an axe. The man's eyes smiled and he pulled away. He advanced on Seto again. Seto countered the strike and smiled back. "Want to kill me?" Seto demanded with a smirk.

"You're blood is mine, Boy!" Seto laughed and pushed the blade of his sword forward, causing the man to whirl around and try for another strike. Seto dodged and his opponent stuck out his leg in a kick and Seto went falling backwards. "You're end!" The man said under the mask. He swung his axe down and Seto shut his eyes. His sword was too far for him to make a grab for. But nothing happened, not a thing. Seto opened his eyes to see the man lying on his stomach, encased in fire. He turned to see the weakened Dragon, heaving. The Dragon staggered as it turned its massive body and opened its mouth, encasing any enemy in fire. Seto saw Joey sitting on the ground, holding his body as if he had been mortally wounded like the Dragon. Tristan was helping the boy to his feet as the Dragon slowly made its way to its Bond-mate. So a Dragon wasn't so bad, it would defend you as payment. Seto watched the staggering movements a moment longer before getting to his feet; the hot wind was erasing the fire-drowned bodies. He made his way to the others. Joey was smiling up at Red-Eyes, but all the light had left his eyes.

_You're all right!_

_Thanks to you and your companions._

_What can I do for you Avaleer?_

_I must go to the Healing Springs. Or it will take forever for these wounds to heal and your pain will prolong._

_Can you fly?_

_No. I must journey there on foot._

_You could die, Avaleer! No, I won't let you! _

_So could you. You may not bleed, but internally you do. I will make the journey._ No more words, not even when Joey yelled for him in the Dragon-talk. "Damn him!" Joey yelled, staggering as he did.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"We're alone in this. He's heading for some springs. Let's go! There's no arguing with him." Joey made a sharp turn and dropped to his knees at the exact same moment the Dragon did the same.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked as Serenity came sliding down a down, screaming her brother's name.

"I'm fine. Come on, already!" Tristan slung the boys arm over his shoulder and helped him to the steeds.

"Joey? Joey, are you all right?" She asked, placing the flat of her hands on his chest.

"Fine, sis. Red-Eyes will take care of me. He's got it down." Serenity's eyes filled with tears and she pressed her forehead against his chest. "Seren... don't cry, please." He hooked his arms around her and pulled his sister closing, kissing her hair.

"Let's make it back before it gets dark. I need to make sure Téa is all right." Seto put one foot in the stirrup and climbed onto his horse. The others followed his action and they rode off back to camp.

**I got three awesome reviews! Makes a girl feel happy. I have 32 reviews! Thirty-Two! Eek! I'm so happy, can you tell?**


	21. Tangled Events

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...? It's not mine, there. Here is chapter 21.**

Duke looked down at Téa and stroked her hot hair. She was still unconscious, but she was doing much better. He was relieved and smiled warmly. Sounds of reigns snapping tore his gaze from her. Mokuba cried out happily. "Seto! You're back." The horse reared before calming so Seto could jump off.

"Take care of my horse, stable brat." Mokuba fumed at that and Seto mussed his hair. He ran over to Duke. "How is she?"

"She slipped into shock, but she's doing better now." Seto gritted his teeth.

"I should have been here, for her."

"You cannot be in two places at once, we can all help take care of this lady." Duke stood and went to go see Serenity and her brother who was limping away from his horse with his sister and Tristan.

Seto watched him for a moment then brushed his thumb across Téa's forehead. He took her hand in his and clutched her hand to his heart. "Forgive me, Téa, I'm here now." He sighed and lifted her limp body onto his lap and sat back.

Mokuba joined him moments later. "She's going to be upset when she wakes up."

"Why's that?"

"Because, she should be in Duelist Kingdom by now, but these things keep happening to her."

---

"Lord Pegasus?" He looked up and saw his servant enter the room.

"What is it?" he asked, raking back long white hair. The man dressed in black leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Is that so?" Pegasus inquired as he rose to his feet. He went to the window and looked out of the lush land. "Let them come, but the girl. We must make sure she lives." The servant bowed and turned from the Lord of Duelist Kingdom. Pegasus turned from the window when the door clicked shut. He faced the large portrait of his lost love. All blond and blue eyed, her skin like cream in the dawn's early light. "My love. Without you, this world is cruel. It is hardly bearable. But I know you would wish me to live on. And I shall. For a very long time." He promised the inanimate photo. The picture was all smiles as he traced the golden frame, drawn to capture her in his favorite image... her happiness. She was a beautiful woman, who had loved him unconditionally, it was a shame she was dead and left a half-torn man, made crazy by her loss.

---

Yami walked his cool halls and smiled at the servants. He held the puzzle in his hand as he approached the library. He opened the door and found three of his priests at a desk. "We need to discuss Seto Kaiba." Ishizu, told both men.

"What's to discuss?" They all turned and looked as if a ghost had just appeared. "It's only your King, why the stricken looks?" Karim cleared his throat and made a move for the door and Aknadin did the same. "Ishizu! Wait." The girl shifted her eyes.

"My King. As your priests we have taken it upon ourselves to solve problems that do not need your opinion. Please understand." She bowed and moved for the door, but he blocked her way and grabbed her shoulders.

"Please listen to me. I am the King. Why is Kaiba a concern?"

She pulled free. "I'm sorry my King. Forgive me." And she ran for the door, living him standing at the empty space. He didn't deserve for his friends to keep secrets from him. He was a good King wasn't he, capable of making his own decisions? Didn't anyone trust him? He went to the desk where the three had stood and looked at the knife that had been imbedded into the wood. He pried the knife out and looked at it. "What is it about you, Kaiba?" The King wondered as he let the knife fall from his hand onto the tabletop.

**I apologize to LuvinAnime for making you nauseous. (Bows deep)**


	22. Back On The Road

**Disclaimer: Oh the things I would do if Yu-Gi-Oh were mine. Number One: Seto and Téa will starting dating (Starts rummaging around) I got a list here somewhere! It's pretty long... Oh, look I found Chapter 22... I wonder if you'll like it. (Smiles nervously)**

Seto smiled warmly when blue eyes stared up at him for the first time. "Welcome back."

"How long this time?"

"Just a day." He took her hand and she pushed herself up into sitting position, running a hand through her long russet hair.

"I feel sick." She said wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Will you carry me to a horse?" Seto nodded and he lifted her in his arms, she peered over her shoulder to see their group of seven pack and saddling horses.

"I thought about it and knew you'd be upset if we didn't start traveling. I've arranged for Serenity to ride by us, in case your wound starts to act up." She frowned and bit her bottom lip as he put her on the horse.

"That's my fault. I pressured the wound and—"

"Hush. I'm not looking for you to explain, just be well." Téa frowned and held onto the stallion's neck as he went over to his kid brother. "You'll be all right riding with Serenity and her brother?"

Mokuba gave his brother the thumbs up. "Sure." Seto ruffled his brother's hair as he tried to swat at him. Seto laughed mildly and went back to Téa. He got on the horse; she in front and he took hold off the reigns. He was warm and for the oddest reason she was feeling chilly.

"Are we ready?" Seto inquired as he brought the horse around. Téa pressed her back against his chest and rested her head on his arm; he looked down at her for a moment to see her eyes closed. _Poor thing._ He thought as he looked back at the rest of the group brooding their horses.

"Okay, let's make way for Duelist Kingdom." Tristan said pulling Lord Devlin up onto the stallion. They all set off on their horses.

On Serenity's request, Joey brought his stallion over to Seto's and the girl looked up with worried, amber eyes. "She's asleep." Seto gave a single nod and looked straight ahead.

"Tell me, will this wound heal?" Serenity frowned. "It should. But she has taken a serious blow, the vein was rupture—" He dug his heels into the sides of his stallion and took off ahead of them. "He told me too stay by them. This is a selfish act. She could be hurt, Joey go after—!"

"Serenity! Listen, he's the one doing the danger to her. He cares about her so he'll come back, but no one wants to hear your analysis so just tell him what he wants to hear next time." Serenity clung tighter to her brother in her sulkiness. She was only trying to help. He asked her and as a doctor, though not a fully trained one, she was supposed to answer truthfully. But it was true, when one cared deeply they never wanted to hear the evil that could happen to that person throughout their existence. The clouds were growing thick and gray and the wind chilled a little. Serenity rested her head on her brother shoulder when she felt shivering from behind. "Mokuba? Are you all right?"

"Yes, just cold." He shivered and Serenity untied the jacket to her dress from around her waist.

"Here, put this on." The eleven year old did just that and rested against her and she smiled. "Better?" He nodded and she smiled. "We'll be out of the Desert soon." Kaim. The Desert. There was nothing but sand and dunes for miles and miles. But soon they really would be out of the Desert and in Battle City. Serenity shuddered at the thought but something distracted her. They were huge and frightful. This was why people feared the word: Dragon.

"Two Black Skull Dragons." Duke muttered under his breath. Soon there could be fire seen blazing from on end to the other.

"They must be fighting." Serenity said as low as Duke had spoken moments ago. They had all slowed their stallion. Serenity's mare that was tied to her brother's stallion stepped closer to the yellow stallion, fear glinted in the female's eyes. Serenity breathed slower, if the Dragons had noticed them then only bad things would follow. Dragons were much like hippos, they were more territorially then hungry for human flesh. That was probably why the two were fighting. Perhaps it was two male Dragons looking for territory to be labeled theirs.

"I hope Téa is all right." She whispered more to herself then anyone, she felt that in terrifying moments it was good to hear your own voice once in a while, more than ever if you had to say quite for a long time.

**Oh... it's cold! I hate being cold. I didn't even want to get out of bed to update... it was that cold. I wanted to stay under my warm blankets all day, but I finally got up. See... 'cause I updated.**


	23. Dreams And Realities

**Disclaimer: Oh! And I would change this and this and... What do you mean my list is invalid? Because I'm not the—I already knew that. I was telling my readers what I would change if I were the creator and owner... What do you mean? 'Just say the line' Whoa, taser? Down!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... or anything except for the name Avaleer and the deceased Sonja.**

Seto slipped off his stallion and patted his neck. "Look at that, Norim. Two Black Skull Dragons." He was in awe. He rarely, if ever, saw two Dragons fighting for the same place to call home. _Home..._ Seto looked down at Téa, she was still asleep, but he had rested her against the warm sand and had covered her with a blanket. His home was gone, both times, once with his parents and then again with Gozaburo. He may have hated his adopted father but he loved the manor. It was enormous and it was beautiful. If he and Mokuba needed a place to hide when they were little, they had no trouble at all. He remembered one maid, she was about his age at the time; fifteen and she was lovely. She had blond hair and green eyes and she was warm like the sun on a chilly afternoon. Her name was Sonja and she was the daughter of a carpenter. He made small homes and such. He smiled sadly. So he had lied before. Females could be just as beautiful as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The girl Sonja was his first, but she didn't last. She had died from heart failure. He was with her by her deathbed, holding her hand and comforting her, as she grew sicker and weaker until all at once, she was gone. The light had died from her eyes and they buried her the next day. Her father blamed Gozaburo for her death, and ended up having a stroke that killed him as well. Seto felt like everything was his fault and his foster father didn't make a show of telling him he was wrong, in fact at some points he told him it was exactly his fault. Seto covered his mouth with his hands and looked towards where his companions would be riding. He saw one dark stallion and knew it to be Tristan and his Lord.

"Seto?" he turned his gaze from them and went to kneel near Téa.

"I'm here." She smiled and sat up, wrapping her arms around him, tears filling her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked so softly that she almost didn't hear.

"I was dreaming about my father." She sobbed, hiding her face in his neck.

"I was dreaming, too." He said.

Stroking her long silky hair, she asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

"This girl I knew, she had died." He said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away and he grabbed her neck between his hands and tugged her back gently.

"Téa..." she opened her lips parted slightly, eyes shifting, searching his own navy eyes.

"Téa..." he said again, more softly this time. He leaned in so that his face was but an inch from hers.

"Seto!" They tore apart and he stood up and faced the intruders. He narrowed his gaze at Tristan as Serenity and Joey and his brother came riding behind them. Téa was panting madly and running her hand through her hair to her nape, before touching her cheek and mouth. Was he going to kiss her? She had no idea, but would she have stopped him if he did? Again she knew nothing, except that he was attractive and she couldn't help but trust him now, he had won that. Soon Serenity was by her side, asking if she was all right and if any pain persisted.

"No." Téa muttered as the girl un-bandaged her bad leg and pulled out fresh gauze. She re-wrapped her leg after checking the stitching and doing a little more stitching.

"Here, take this." Serenity handed her a small vial and Téa eyed it before uncorking it and taking a small drink. "All of it. Don't worry. I have plenty more." Serenity told her. Téa finished off the small bottle and handed it back to Serenity. Téa wrapped her tears away on her arm warmers and watched as Serenity made her way to her mare.

Mokuba was by her the next instant and he wrapped his arms around her. "Hello." She said when he pulled back. Were Seto and Mokuba her family now? She felt as though she would do anything for them now. Seto took care of her; Mokuba adored her.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked, making a show of the water-skin. She nodded and held out her hands for the leathery pouch. He gave it to her and she unstoppered it and drank deep. Mokuba watched her chug it down as if he had never seen her in his entire life.

"Thanks." She said, wiping her mouth and handing him the skin. He grinned.

Seto glared at Tristan. "How about next time you wait for us?" He said crossing his arm over his golden chest-armor. Seto smirked. To believe he had once wore that showy armor. Seto's armor now consisted of sea-blue and soft whites and his armor was a little rusty. Black swirls, though few, were the decoration.

"I'll do what I want."

"Then you risk the girl!" He snapped and Seto grabbed him by the scuff of his undershirt, the collar protruding from the armor.

"Don't talk about her!"

Tristan shoved him back. "I see." He smirked in sudden amusement.

"You don't see anything." Seto hissed dangerously. He turned and left for Téa's side. He gave her a smile as she looked at him helplessly to save her from her brother's excessive affection. Seto whipped the kid up in his arms and placed him high on his horse's saddle. "We should move out?" Téa nodded and reached her arms up and he caught her waist, encircling it with his hands and she straddled the shifting horse. He climbed up, one leg over on either side and grabbed the reigns. The other's re-mounted and followed pursuit. "We'll be heading for Battle City soon." He told Téa.

"I'm ready. Just take care of yourself." He withheld a laugh and they were off.

**I have a new pet peeve. I found writers who write does as dose. Does: Do, Dose: prescribed amount. See different meanings. Maybe it's an accident, but I really hate spotting it when people mean: does!**


	24. Arrivals And Distressful Messages

**Disclaimer: I'm late! I'm late! For a very important update! Sorry! Did you miss me yesterday? (Clocks In) I better do this fast. Yu-Gi-Oh? Not mine, no way, no how! Uhh... This is chapter 24... enjoy! **

Arthur served more tea then looked at Rebecca, carelessly dunking her buttered toast into the tea. "Dear, what's wrong?" she shrugged.

"I miss Mokuba... and Yami. Grandpa? Can we go see Yami?" Arthur smiled wryly and nodded.

"Go get dressed." Rebecca threw her arms up, jumped down and hurried up the stairs. Moments later she was dressed in a pink wool gown and her hair combed and up like she preferred. Arthur smiled and they went to the stables.

Men piled hay and others led horse and more others made the necessaries for the horses. One man walked past them carrying a bucket full of dirty water. "Arthur!" The big man in front of them clapped his hand with Arthur's and held his hand tightly. "So?"

"My horse, Rem. I'm taking Rebecca for a ride." Rem looked down at the eight year old and smiled.

"Lucky. Arthur's horse is one of a kind." His mustache twitched as he talked and Rebecca stifled a giggle.

"Come Rebecca." Rem saddled and bridled the horse and Arthur thanked him as he and Rebecca mounted the horse. They rode out with Rem waving at them and Arthur frowned, hoping the King wasn't busy.

Yami stood on the balcony with Simon and sighed. "They're keeping secrets from me, I'm beginning to think they've been doing this since I was crowned King." Staring out at the horizon he touched the heavy golden crown. Simon smiled under the thin sheet covering his nose down to his chin.

"My King, they trust you are busy. But do not doubt yourself as our King. You're father was good so from good adds more good."

"Do you believe that? Honestly?" The old man nodded as Yami advanced on him. "Tell me, and truthfully." Yami slowly got on his knees, clasping the older man's hands. "What is Kaiba? Why is he important? The whole of my counsel seem to bring him up. Like he's the true King and I'm just keeping his throne warm." Simon took a breath and knelt with the confused and angry King.

"You are the true King. You are young and mistakes happen. But I can assure you that you are the one to be sitting in that throne. I know nothing about Kaiba except that he used to be your Knight. Now please, let him not be your concern any longer."

Yami was about to protest when a deep voice, loud introduction calling rang. "King Yami, Mapmaker Arthur and his Granddaughter Rebecca have come to grace you." Yami stood up and dusted himself off, straightening his clothing.

"Arthur!" He chided, strolling over to them. "You should have told me, I would have had a meal and room prepared for you."

"We only live just outside the City, Yami." Rebecca reminded him and he stared down at her with his cunning violet eyes.

"Oh! Do forgive me, little lady." With that he scooped her up in her arms and she giggled out loud and Arthur smiled.

"You spoil her so, my King."

"Do I? Well, nothing is too much for Rebecca, as we've learned. Still about those stables?"

"Daily, my King." Arthur said tiredly. It was a true fact that Rebecca had too much energy on hand.

"My King?" Yami turned towards the door to see Marik approaching.

"Marik? What is it?" The boy with silver hair made his way over to the King.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but... would you come with me?" Yami looked at Rebecca who pouted as he set her down.

"Arthur, just a moment please."

"Of course. Here, Rebecca." Rebecca frowned and went over to her grandfather. It was a known fact when the young King was fourteen the three-year-old Rebecca decided she'd be the one to marry the King. It was a cute thing to say from such a young girl, but an unlikely possibility all the same. He was in fact infatuated with the young lady that had rolled into his castle days ago. Téa. Her name still burned in his mind as well as her image and he just couldn't stop thinking about her. When she returned he would know more about her, love her more and make her fall in love with him, no matter how slow it would take. He loved her with no question. But he didn't know her, how odd.

"What is it Marik?" Yami asked when they stopped in front of a closed door.

"Here, your highness." He opened the door and they stepped inside. The room was dark until someone else pushed open the shutters.

"Ishizu... Odion? Who is this man, Marik? What's going on?" He demanded. Gold light flooded the room from the setting sun.

"He is from Duelist Kingdom my King. A so called 'messenger.'" Odion answered for Marik. Yami walked over to the man, held by Odion and pulled out the cloth stuffed in his mouth, but Yami pulled away quickly when he saw the raw hatred in the man's black eyes.

"You! Our Lord will raise his army and rid you and yours of the world. Domino is just another prize to be claimed."

"What does Pegasus want with my kingdom?" Yami demanded, pulling a chair out from the desk and sitting himself in front of the man who struggled little.

"That's just it! You don't know..." he broke off in laughter before he continued. "...And you never will. He'll come to you as you lie in the dirt in your own blood and he will reach his hand down to your still beating heart and will reach inside and pull it out as you watch before you die in fir---" Yami pulled back as blood seeped from the side of his mouth and trickled down onto his arm. Yami stared down at the blade protruding from his chest, right through his sternum. Ishizu was holding her hands to her mouth and Marik was holding her close to him as Odion pulled his dagger free from the 'messenger's' chest. Odion shoved the body to the ground and sheathed his sword.

"Disgusting, vile thing!" Odion spat.

Ishizu covered her face in her younger brother's neck and cried. "He was so graphic. It was horrible."

"You shouldn't have been here." Marik told her firmly. Odion walked over to her and took the priestess by the arm.

"Come with me." She nodded and he helped her out of the room. Yami still stood in the exact spot.

"My King. I am sorry. I only thought---"

"No. I... I am going to retire with my guests—excuse me." He left with a stumble in his step and Marik frowned.

Yami walked the halls aimlessly. He shook his head when he bumped into the wall. He looked down at the grounds below. Few servants were walking around and watering the roses. The sky was growing darker and he looked up to see the silver of the moon appearing. White light shimmering; in the whispers of the winds a name escaped his lips at the mists of all the violence of his death from the 'messenger's' mouth. "Téa." He felt a smile and touched the corners of his lips.

"Yami!" He turned and saw a crown of blond hair.

"Rebecca." He held out his hand to her and she walked over to him. "Arthur, let me show you your rooms." The old man smiled and Yami led them upstairs and then opened the door to their rooms. Rebecca ran over to one of the beds and jumped on it.

"It's bouncy!" she said with a giggle and a smile.

"Okay, good night." Arthur nodded and Yami closed the door slowly. He walked over to the palor and found Simon there.

**Phew.... **

LuvinAnime**: I'm not going to say you're being harsh on Tristan, he shouldn't have interrupted the kiss... but I can't kill him... what about Serenity, they haven't even begun to notice each other yet.**

klb101**: Well I'll tell you a publicly announced secret, I really liked this story **Dragon's Tears** and **Dragon's War **by **Kami no Eriaen o Senshi Ryuu** unfortunately the writer of this awesome fic quit writing it. So I thought this is pretty good, but what would I want really from this story. I made the Dragons real like the writer's were and I put them in a medieval era and this came from it. My story is completely different from **Dragon's Tears** or **Dragon's War**. These stories should be read. (Sighs) such a good story, too bad it was cancelled. Now I must eat this document, you all know too much! P.s. Never say you could never write anything as good as someone else's work, you may just surpass them; just work hard at what you do! (Punches the air in victory) I'm a motivational speaker!**


	25. Brothers

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-oh related belong not to me. I own few characters... let's see... Sonja (Dead) Rem and Avaleer so drop the tasers! I said the disclaimer. And The Interview is mine too... hehehe! Chapter 25... for my wonderful reviewers! **

**Kineticfairy: Hello loyal readers, I have a great surprise for you today. I have a special guest: Tristan Taylor.**

**Tristan: Hey.**

**KF: Welcome. Now Tristan, I want to ask you a few questions, are you ready?**

**T: Go for it.**

**KF: Okay, in pervious chapters of mine, you interrupted a kiss that could have happened between Téa and Kaiba. A real, heartfelt kiss, but your loud mouth and fellow riders ruined the moment, what do you have to say for yourself?**

**T: Karma? You're the writer, so realistically it's your fault.**

**KF: That so?**

**T: Yes.**

**KF: Okay, that's all the questions I have now so, join me next time when I have a longer story. (Pulls chain on right, opening a panel and Tristan falls through) Down there is electric eels, you're a Millennium Knight work your way through that, tough guy! I'm the writer. Well Seto doesn't see me in the fault, he sees you! (Leans back in comfy chair, laughing manically)**

The heat was immense, but he knew it would only get better as soon as he reached his hideout. His surviving men from the battle they had fought had been nothing but a mishap. They didn't get away with anything except their lives. What was to be grateful about that? He lived for the treasure, the thievery; he burned for it. He'd rather die a thousands death then to come home without any reward for the burden, but for the first time in his life he came back to his abode empty-handed. His men left his presents as they headed inside. He dropped himself into a beautifully carved and cushioned seat and ran his hand over the golden armrest. "Ryou!" He yelled and yelled and yelled again.

"If you had half the patients I do, you could stop yelling."

"I had to make sure you were here."

"Why, mother made me promise to look after you.... You're the oldest twin, you should be able---hey!" he yelled as Bakura snatched the goblet from his hand. He drank the wine till it was all gone then he wiped his mouth.

"More." He said, frowning.

"Why, so you can get drunk with your latest riches?"

"Latest? There are none. For the first time ever... I have failed to retrieve any _riches_." He said bitterly. "More!" Ryou pulled the goblet from his eldest hand and walked away. "Ryou!" He followed his twin and frowned.

"What?"

"More." Ryou laughed as he poured more wine from the pitcher to the goblet. "You really are like a child. I'm going into town."

"They'll mistake you for me." Ryou took a mask and draped it across his mouth and nose.

"How?"

Bakura roared with laugher then pointed a shaky finger at his twin. "Mother always said you were the clever one."

"And you, the trouble maker." Bakura waved a hand and took the wine-filled goblet.

"Get me more of this one." He tipped the goblet and Ryou nodded, fixing the cloth over his head and the other over his mouth and nose.

"Sure." He walked out of the dinning room and out of the hideout. Bakura drank his wine deeply.

**I know it's short. Sorry, but this is how long it is. I promise the next chapter? Longer! (Blows party favor) It's my sisters 18th birthday. How dramatically exciting!**

LuvinAnime:** I know exactly what you mean. The interview was for you. Yup! (Big Smile)**


	26. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: We all know this by heart:**

**I own nothing! Nothing! Nothing!**

**Save for Joska, My nameless Queen and Sonja (Dead! Dead!)**

**Here is Chapter 26... for your reading delight.**

The four horses stood at the border between the Desert and Battle City. "Do we really have to go through it?" Mokuba wondered as the wind picked up. "Can't we make camp here and go when daylight comes?"

"I really have waited long enough. The sooner we head to Duelist Kingdom the sooner you can leave. I can kill Pegasus on my own. None of you---" Seto slapped his hand to her mouth.

"We're passing through now, no more discussion. Just keep your eyes open and be aware. They sure are. Mokuba, keep close." Black hair shifted in the night. "Are you strong enough?" he asked, removing his hand.

"Yes." He slapped the reigns against the neck of his stallion and they trotted inside the broken fortifications of the city. Battle City was named so because no one interfered with the all out war going on within the City. Murders and death over something no one was sure what they were fighting over anymore. The reason was lost and all that was left were the broken walls and buildings of a forsaken city. But the reason so many feared the destroyed city was because of the curse. The sprits of the dead were raised alone; their rotted and decayed bodies were with them as well. So Battle City was still an all out war. The dead with their reckless hate still attacked each other and the living that passed through their realm. And since they were dead...

Seto grabbed for the jade hilt of his father's sword when a horse whined and reared. "Lord Yami!" Tristan cried. Seto held his sword tight in his hands, anger clear on his face. Téa touched his knuckles and his grip loosened. He re-sheathed his sword and trotted over to Yami.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

Yami smiled. "I have my ways..." Seto tightened his grip on the reigns and Téa smiled.

"You are resourceful. If I had knowledge of a shortcut I'd be at Duelist Kingdom already." The smile he was wearing suddenly faded, his heat-beats quickened and so did his breathing. She was simply breathtaking. Her pallid skin radiated with the flood of the moonlight, she was beautiful bathed in its haunting white light.

"I just got a very personal threat on my life, gory to be precise." Tristan galloped towards them at that. "Seems Lord Pegasus wants me dead."

"We have a common enemy then, my king." Seto pressed his horse forward.

"Let's go." Téa nodded and they made their way through the arc. White stone lay in heaps on the ground. It was quiet except for the wind whistling through the empty night. Téa shivered and held tightly to Seto's arm.

"Joey, how are you?" Her brother grimaced and touched his shoulder.

"I think Red-eyes is in pain." He grunted and looked ahead. "Be aware Serenity, just do that." She nodded and held on to her mare's neck.

"It's cold." Tristan said.

"What do the undead need with heat?" Duke asked almost sardonically. He looked over at Serenity and gave her a supportive smile. Tristan himself was growing rather annoyed with his charge. He drew in a breath and then it exploded in front of them all like a rain of fire. Ten of them against another ten, swords drawn out and they charged at one another. Swords clashed and loud sounds of rage and hate filled the air. They hollered and howled, stabbing one another till dust filled.

"Hurry, it's best to avoid a reappearance." Just as they made it across the dust of the dead, they refigured and battle took place once again. "Don't look back." Mokuba told Serenity and turned her head back forward. "You can only see the same group once." Serenity whimpered softly at that.

"Is this going be a long ride?"

"Battle City is pretty big. It was a great city, just no one had the nerve from the outside to enter." Serenity frowned and closed her eyes trusting her mare to follow the stallions as if she were still in the wild.

"Does anyone know what the fight is about to this day?"

"It got lost with the fighting, time over time. It was just the explosion that stopped the fighting of further generations."

"Explosion?"

"She was the most beautiful Queen of Battle City. She locked herself in her chambers from childhood and refused to meet with her self-destructive city. One day with her servant, Joska, she had an idea, one that would forever end the war amongst countryman. She would destroy all in Battle City, herself and Joska included, because they two had the rage inside them, only they prevented it by rarely seeing each other and locking themselves away. Now because Joska loved the Queen he decided to follow through. He was a great sorcerer, the best. He conjured all his power and for a brief moment as the people looked up at the growing orange dome they stared in awe and wonder at their execution. Then they were enveloped in the light and Battle City is what you see here today."

"Only it didn't forever end the war." Mokuba nodded at her sad tone.

"No, they're still fighting without cause or reason and killing any who happen to be caught in the middle of it all." They rode closely to the others and Mokuba looked up to see Téa. The poor thing, a strong woman, but with a slender body like hers it was hard for her to bear against the cold. Seto was taking much care of her however. His arms surrounded her and he pressed against her, to lend her some of his warmth. Warmth something he was missing terribly himself. He pulled the cloak tighter against his body. Humans! Couldn't they ever be content? Can't bear heat, can't bear cold. They need the mixture of both. He was disgusted by their needs and shook his head. This was the worst. Trapped in a city caught between Hell and earth and chilly night winds.

Seto drew in a breath. _We'll be lucky to get out of this alive and with no conflict. Damn! Why is the King here, can't keep his nose out of anything. He's too touchy._ Seto looked down at Téa and frowned. "Talk to me."

"What should I say?" Seto thought a moment, "Say anything. Talk so I know you're all right." She shivered and rubbed her hands together. "Okay. I'll tell you something no one knows about me and you tell me something no one knows about you." He nodded and locked one arm around her stomach when he noticed the King's gaze on the auburn hair girl. "I hate my mother. She didn't like the way father treated me." Seto frowned at that.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing bad. I adored my father, still do. He treated me like a son, rather than a daughter. Teaching me riding and sword fighting and every other night some complex but useful spells. I guess she hated my father too, because she left us."

"I'm sorry. I loved both my parents, but sometimes they were distant from me, never paying too much mind to me, especially when Mokuba was born. But I think I understand why."

"Why, Seto?"

He looked down at her. Because.... Everyone of them is dead and I was always around. I watched my mother and father die. I watched Sonja die and I watched Gorzoboro and... I guess I'm the result of those deaths."

"No. That's not true."

"How do you know?"

"Because, Mokuba and I and everyone around us now are still alive. Don't be so harsh on yourself, Seto." he didn't say nothing and it was silent between them for the remainder of the ride. Téa fell asleep against him and they reached the exiting gate. Yami smiled and walked his horse forward. He was only an inch away when a ghostly figure sprung up through the grown, harnessing a scythe. Its eyes glowed the over-used red and it's skeleton face beamed with fury. It let out this awful cackle and Seto ripped free his sword. _Conflict._

How many people were fooled by this trick? Seto smirked when they were out of Battle City. He leaned down and whispered his new secret to Téa and got the most beautiful laugh he ever heard from her. "Duelist Kingdom must be through these mountains." Téa said looking at the dark images of rising rock. _Mountains? Mountains? _Seto's eyes widen at that.

"The cave!" he blurted.

"What cave?" Yami asked, trotting his stallion over to them. Seto gave him a stern look and Yami flashed one back. The nerve of this man! Treating the King as if he were some commoner. Yami almost opened his mouth with a cruel word when Téa spoke up.

"Look, dawn." She said with a hint of relief. She made his eyes soften as she slipped down from the horse.

"Téa!" She stumbled but held onto the saddle.

"I'm fine, Seto. Let me walk. I need to be strong again if I'm going to kill Pegasus."

**I had to make a few alternations but it's pretty long. Aww... See how much they're starting to trust one another. Much spending time between Seto and Téa.**


	27. Legends

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi... who has worked hard to make this Manga and Anime show the very best. Ahh... so glad he decided to make this Manga and Anime! Yay!**

**Chapter: 27.... (Sigh) It's so short.**

Pegasus walked out onto the balcony. Down below, in silver armor, stood twenty rows of fifty men. A smile grew on his face and he brushed back lengths of silver hair. He tugged on his ruffled cuffs and drew in a breath. He raised his arms in a 'v' shape and opened his mouth, letting his voice ring through the chill of the dawn. "My loyal countrymen! My army! Today is the day we take what's ours. You will go to Domino and claim our rightful land. I will join you in three days, I must prepare for the ultimate battle when I face the King myself. He is still but a boy; consider this an easy mission. All you have to do is distract the citizen's of Domino! Even, if it means to kill. Beyond this country lies your immortality! Take it! It's yours!" He lowered his arms and a roar of applause and cheers echoed through the city. Flowers from the woman hands burst into the air.

"Quite a speech." He turned to see his head advisor standing next to him, out of the view of everyone.

"I've been working on it all day. What can I say?"

"That you're giving them false hope. No immortality lies for them. You simply want Domino, you always have." He walked with his Lord and they entered the throne room. Pegasus sat down in the stoned, cushioned chair and poured himself some of his wine. He swirled it in the cup, took a deep breath of its fragrant smell and took a small sip.

He swallowed, closed his eyes and smiled. "A very good year." He opened violet eyes and looked at his advisor. "So, about my false hope and Domino. Is the sword ready?"

"Will it make a difference?"

"I'd like to believe so."

His advisor frowned and then turned his back to his Lord. "The sword is near completion... do you really want to go by the legends?"

"The legends make the story more powerful, correct?" The man re-faced his Lord and let silver strands fall over his eyes. The hood over his head covered his head and the sides of his face. It was hard to get a good look at this man.

"So some believe... do you?"

"Of course. What is it that you are holding back?"

"The legends--- then, require your left eye." The man bowed his head, making his face disappear within the loose cloth of the hood.

"My... eye?" he covered his eye with the palm of his hand and looked around. Everything felt funny as he semi-blinded himself. Lord Pegasus stood then and walked around the room, he's footing was a little off and he shook his head, lowering his hand.

**I'm not sure... was it the left eye? I can't remember and I don't care to go search and see if I'm accurately right so just pretend if I'm wrong that I'm right... yup, yup, yup.**


	28. Stealings and Run Ins

**Disclaimer: This means I've made no claims to own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I own what's mine and that's it. Ah, revelation.**

**Without futher ado... I bring you chapter 28!**

It was cooler here. Ryou looked around the shop as people bustled and bargained and bought. He tapped the pouch at his side and the money and jewels he took with him jingled. Now he needed to buy his twin his daily wine and he would spend some of the money on himself and more food. It was just like those dark followers of Bakura's to eat everything in the cupboards and cellars. He made his way around large men and arguing ones but for some reason he missed this skinny little girl. "Oh, my!" Ryou bent over and offered the toppled girl his hand, she took it and rubbed her lower back when she stood. Wisps of whitish-blond hair fell over her eyes.

"Thank you." She muttered and then as she grabbed for her fallen bag two large men appeared through the crowd.

"You, girl! Stop!" The girl looked over her shoulder fleetingly and took off running. Standing there for a moment and a moment only as the two burly men came closer and closer, Ryou took off after the girl. She was fast for a tiny girl, but he noticed now how long her legs were. She threw the bag over a wall and climbed several boxes and jumped over the sun-dried wall.

"Wait!" Ryou shouted but she was already over. Ryou climbed the boxes and fell over the side. The alley was empty. He looked around. He didn't know where she was, but he could feel the weight of someone's stare. He took a step towards the door to his right and suddenly he was grabbed and pulled behind more crates. He turned over and looked at the girl, sitting and panting heavily.

"Sorry, did I..." she trailed off and closed her mouth with her hand. Ryou held his breath and listened to the voices behind the wall.

"She went this way! I know she did!"

"She had an friend! I saw him!" the other said in his course voice. Sounds of running feet made the girl remove her hand from her mouth. She stood up and dusted her dress off. She lifted the bag and frowned, opening it. A thin smile showed how relieved she was and her blue eyes suddenly locked with his gray ones.

"I'm Kisara." She said reaching her hand down to him. He accepted her hand and stood up, using his own weight rather than hers.

"Ryou." He told her as he rubbed his shoulders. "Why were you running from those men?"

"Because I stole this from them." She said, waving the bag about before hiding it under her robe. "The suns getting high." She said, raising her fist above her eyesight and looked back at the man who had followed her. "So Ryou, I guess this is where we part ways." She turned around on her heel and walked off. Ryou frowned and caught up with her.

"Wait a moment. What do you have?"

Kisara shook her head. "It's mine."

"Not really. You stole it." Kisara reached for his face cloth and he jerked back.

"So there. I don't want to know what your hiding, so don't ask me!" And she took off running. Ryou narrowed his eyes and made his way out of the alley. He pulled back against the wall when guards walked past him. He walked out when they were gone.


	29. White Dragons, Confusion, Healing

**This is Chapter 29... freaky.**

**Disclaimer: (Holding up sign) Not the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh... Owner of For Us, Our Future and a few characters I made up.**

**Here... this is a story (Kinda) for Yami-Téa fans... remember I said Kinda.**

"Oh! Where are we headed now?" Joey complained as they rode through the canyon.

"Just shut up, you mutt!" Seto snapped as Téa tightened her grip on the reigns. She limped along the side of his stallion. "How are you doing down there?" Joey made a face behind Seto's back and Serenity couldn't help but giggle. Anyone could tell by now that with Joey's constant, but humorous, complaining that he and Seto were growing to hate one another more and more. Téa grimaced then smiled as she looked up at Seto. "I'm fi—" It was a loud roar that cut her off. Everyone looked skyward and Seto eyes widen at the very sight of them. White gleamed under sunlight and nearly blinded them all. Seto looked down at Téa who cast him a glance. He nodded pulled her up onto his saddle and Yami called over to them.

"What is it?"

"Dragon's my Lord!" Téa called out as Seto kicked his horse's sides and took off at full gallop.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled impatiently as his ex-knight took off with the woman who had been haunting his dreams since he first laid eyes on her. Giving a frustrated cry he took off after Seto and Téa.

The others followed. "What a day." Joey groaned as he snapped the reigns around his stallion.

It was such a long ride. But the chase gave him a sudden rush that he couldn't let go of. It would be something he would remember for the rest of his life. The wind blew his russet hair back from his face and he felt a shock course through his nerves making goose bumps rise up. He blinked back the wind and lowered his head. "They're so beautiful, Seto!" Téa cried out in joy. He could hear it sing through her. The look she must've had on her face. That bliss he was feeling at this moment, now coursing through her.

"Stop! Seto, stop!" She cried out, the joy in her voice gone. He tugged on the reigns, his heels digging into his stallion's ribs. His stallion reared and thumped heavy black hooves into the dirt. Seto looked ahead and felt Téa slip the map out of the pack hanging off his horse's saddle.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We are... here." She gave him this knowing smile and he smiled back.

"What was all that about?" Téa looked behind her to see King Yami panting and trotting his horse over to them. Next were Tristan and Duke. Mokuba and Serenity and Joey.

"All right. I'm going." He slipped down from his stallion and helped Téa down as well. Téa tripped forward, right into his arms. He held her against his body for a moment, unsure what just happened.

He surrounded her with his arms and held her. She clung to him then for what seemed like an eternity. "Be careful."

"That's my name." He joked and she clung tighter to him, holding his head.

"I'm serious."

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispered, and then pulled away his lips brushing against her cheek, not intentionally and he walked over to Mokuba as Téa leaned against the horse. Yami walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" She turned sun-lit blue eyes towards the King and gave him a weak smile.

"There's some pain."

"I have salve."

She laughed half-heartedly. "No, salve could cure this pain, my King."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." She admitted, staring over at Seto hugging his younger. He followed her gaze and cursed Seto.

"Does he... bring this pain?"

Téa thought a moment. _Yes,_ She admitted to herself. _I don't know why. It isn't a bad pain and it isn't a good pain. Somehow I'm caught in between. How can I love someone I've known for scant days?_ She remembered the kiss. It was just for show, to throw off the enemy who used stealth to catch them. Then that almost kiss. The one that sent her blood rushing and her heartbeat racing. The way he had looked at her shorted her breath and made her nervous and deeply in love all at one. The way he said her name did unrecognizable things to her senses. "No. I bring this pain." She lied turning from him and he countered her as Seto made his way inside the cave where the Blue-Eyes White Dragons entered. "Is there something else?"

"I want—I wish to make it go away. This pain inside you." She laughed softly, bowed her head, a curtain of brown covering her face.

"Thank you, but you can't." she turned to leave and he countered her again.

"I must admit! I've known you what hours we've spent together. But I believe that from the moment I've laid eyes on you—"

"Don't!" Téa cried, crystal blue eyes rounding. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "Please! Don't!" she sobbed and covered her face with her hands. "For the longest time, I didn't believe in love." She sunk to her knees as she went on. "How can love exist on a world that took my father from me? All I wanted to do was kill Pegasus! For my father! And then I had to meet _him_, just a chance encounter. He was ready to aid me from a villain." Her breath caught in her throat and more tears spilled down her cheeks. "Why did it have to be him, Papa? Why?" she sobbed and cried with all her might. Yami pulled her hands down away from her face slowly, tears pooled in beautiful azure eyes.

"My lady." He breathed softly and leaned in and Téa was frozen in place, was he about to kiss her? His lips touched hers softly. Moving over the top and bottom lip. Her mouth opened and closed around his, the shadow of the horse covering them as he slipped one arm around her waist. She took a breath and pressed her lips firmly against his. The kiss grew more impatient as if they were trying to get at each other, to enter the other's soul. To be apart of one each other, to be a part of each others lives. Each others world. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she leaned back away from him, wiping tears from her face.

"No." she breathed. "No." she got to her feet and left the shelter from the world.

"Papa, help me. What's wrong with me?" she muttered as Mokuba made his way to her.

When he reached her he took her hand. "Big brother bade me to watch over you."

"Thank you, guardian." Téa replied, sniffing.

"We're you crying?" Mokuba asked and she nodded.

"I'm scared for Seto."

"Don't be scared. He'll be all right." Téa nodded and told him she thought he was right. She felt uncomfortable with the King there now. After that tantalizing kiss and her own confession of love for Seto. She didn't know what to do!

She felt a cloak drape over her shoulders. She gasped then was relieved to see Lord Devlin. "You looked cold." She nodded her thanks and looked over at Joey. Fine mists of sparkling diamonds surrounded him and he looked at peace.

"Joey!" Serenity cried out and they were all surrounding him. He was now on his knees, smiling.

"I feel, better." He touched his chest and a faint green light glowed.

"Are you healed?" Serenity wondered.

He looked up and smiled. "I think so, sis."

"Joey!" she fell into his arms and he stroked her hair gently.

LuvinAnime: **Not to worry. This is not a Kisara-Seto Story... I'm not a fan either, I just really prefer Téa-Seto. There's no one else for them. Also I'm like a big supporter of ****so you can see pictures of Kisara there. Of course she's with Seto, in the Egyptian era. **


	30. Her Heart

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Wouldn't it be cool if people like me (Fans of Téa and Seto) got their wish? You know see them have some kind of relationship, even if it fell out. "Don't cry cause its over... smile cause it happened" kind of feel you know at least they had something. Oh well, that wish is faulty. Anyways believe when I say I own very little of the people, save the story itself and a few cast members... on with the story... chapter 30... OMG! 30? Sorry, it's freakish. janime, just type that into a search it was the site I was trying to give to **LuvinAnime **for pics on Kisara**

Lady Mai paced around her room. Of late she had been dramatically distracted she couldn't think of anything except the source of her distraction. When councilmen came to have her sign paper and ask her trivial things. But she didn't even care for the important things. She just couldn't get her mind on anything else. "AHHHH!" she screamed and sat hard on her bed. She ran her hands over her face and through her long locks of gold. If she had anything else to think about she would be happy.

"Hello, Mai." Save for that. She looked to see the door and there he stood, a very handsome man with brown locks and she shook her head.

"Ah, Lord Varon. What brings you here?" She stood and walked over to him, her skirts rustling as she did so. She held out her hand and he took it. Kissing the knuckles lightly.

"Mai, you look lovely this evening. I was in the country and I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride with me."

"I simply cannot." She lied. "I am far to busy. Why I have council with Baron Rex Raptor and Minister Weevil Underwood." However that slim got minister was a mystery to everyone.

"What this minute?"

"No, but—" he cut her off all the same and lead her out of her room.

"Mai, you can't keep avoiding me. I wish I knew what I have done to offend you."

"You haven't. Lord Varon, I am just not... attracted to you. And I've just met someone while I was visiting with the King.

"Someone, who is this someone,"

"Well, his name is Joseph--- Joey Wheeler." She said with a pleasant smile. He would have liked to be called Joey.

"Joseph is it, well, what does he do?"

"Well until recently he ran an inn, but it was burnt down. I think I'll pay to have it rebuilt, what do you think?"

"I think you could aim higher than that." Was his response and she pulled away.

"He is a perfectly wonderful man, we have had lovely little chats. I don't think you should ridicule him just yet." She went back into her room, bide him farewell and closed the door to her room. Varon just stood there, staring at the door.

_The woman's lost her wits_.

Nightfall2525: **More, Muhaaaaahaaaa! Here is more!**

LuvinAnime: **The devotion you wield is strong!**


	31. Visions

**Disclaimer: (jot, jot, jot) Yu-Gi-Oh may not be mine, but I can still alter it... (heeheehee) There chapter 31... how do you like it?**

Ishizu walked with Odion down the corridor. "I can't believe he did that! Running off without telling anyone!" She walked over to the wall and slammed her back against it and slid down.

"Sister, please." He reached his hands to her and she slapped them away.

"No! Odion!" she looked out the balcony and saw the endless blue sky. "Why didn't I just give Seto the Scepter?"

"Marik is right. He doesn't want anything to do with the King and that Millennium item will interlink them all over again. He doesn't want that, this is why he renounced. You know this."

"But..." she drew in a breath. "He's going to be so important in this role."

"What have you foreseen?" he asked, crouching in front of her.

"Blurs. I've seen the King, Seto and that girl. I've seen her so many times. She is the key to my visions."

"Do you know how they end?" she shook her head, touching fingertips to her Millennium necklace.

"All it does is end in red." She whispered, opening dark blue eyes opened again and sighing she looked at her brother. "Odion... I fear the future events." He pulled her into his embrace and nodded slightly.

"I'll protect you, sister. I promise." It just didn't feel like enough.

"What's wrong?" Marik came running down the corridor to his siblings.

"Nothing, I merely slipped." She lied, dusting off her skirt.

"Are you sure?" Ishizu pretended to inspect her elbows before looking into Marik's violet eyes.

"See, all good." She loathed her brother in this moment as he clutched the scepter tighter in his fist. That item belonged to another. Ishizu suddenly gapped in pain.

"_What are you doing with that!" the russet hair girl asked. She was clad in silk and satin. _

"_My Queen, I was only returning it." Ishizu promised putting the necklace down _

"_I understand its attractiveness, but... it's not only a trinket. It's dangerous."_

_"Dangerous?"_

_"Ishizu! Ishizu! _

"Ishizu! Are you all right?" she opened her eyes and looked down at her younger.

"Yes. I'm fine. I only saw..."

"Saw what?"

She drew in a breath and shook her head. "Blurs... a million blurs. I'm sorry." Another lie too add. She just didn't want Marik to know anything what she saw, he would try to alter it. Be it past or future.

"It's all right, but if it becomes more then blurs, you'll let me know. Won't you?"

"Yes, of course." Another one. Ishizu looked at Odion. "Will you help me, after that I feel a little light-headed." Odion nodded and helped his sister back to her rooms. Marik narrowed his eyes as soon as they turned the corner.

"Marik, what are you doing here, standing about?" Marik turned around and was standing face to face with Mahado and Mana was by his side.

"Ishizu just had a vision. She says all she saw were blurs. Mahado have you seen Karim?" Marik looked at the millennium ring around his neck and then looked at Mana. She looked just as nerves as his sister. "No. Not of late. I was just taking Mana out for some lessons."

"In magic." She squeaked happily. Marik nodded and walked forward and then past them, Mahado drew in a breath and looked down at Mana. "Let's go see Ishizu."

"But..." she trailed off when he smiled at her.

"Listen as soon as we talk to Ishizu we can go learn something completely new." Mana giggled with joy and ran off to where the priestess room was. "Mana! Mana, wait for me!" he cried out, running after the young girl. She was so child-like. When they were gone Marik emerged from the shadow he was concealed in.

"So we all have secrets."

LuvinAnime: **You're right on who you think it is... I went searching for Téa and Seto and those links showed one with Mai and Varon, so I guess that's why I put Varon, that was the name I got. Hmm... whatever.**


	32. My Turn

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, save a few characters, the symbols and a few names. Other than that I am just a writer for their new world. Sorry for the delay in updating. Please enjoy.**

The cave was dark and he could hear the sound of steady breathes. He rested his hand on the side of his hilt. He blinked feeling around for the sheath and sword. He remembered now, he had laid it down at entrance of the cave. To him this cave was sacred. This was the home of not one, but three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. He clenched his fist and relaxed. Of course he was nervous. Here he was, a 6"1' man in a dark cave, unarmed with three giants. But he didn't show his fear, what was the point in that. The bad thing was that he couldn't see a single thing, not even his hands. He was stumbling around in the dark feeling his way around. The walls of the cave were dark and damp; he could hear the sound of dripping water. Suddenly, for what seemed like moments, blue white fire flashed in the air. He saw one of them briefly before the fire burned out. Another blast of fire shot out and this time it ignited something. He could see much better. He could see two white beasts lying with their heads down. Another one sat, holding between its teeth, a cow. Bloody, torn and open. Seto looked away for a moment, he had never seen a Dragon feast before. He stepped forward and that's when it happened. All the Dragons were alert. Staring, deep blue eyes, at him. He opened his arms and called out to them.

"I am not here to harm you. I am here to show my respect towards you. Please, understand my love for you." He was about to lower his arms when a strong blue light began to appear over the spot where their hearts should be and Seto looked down, seeing the glow mimicking the Dragons on his own heart. The pain was unbearable. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain. The pain burned in his skull, images flashed behind his eyes and the pain soon began to burn in his chest. He grasped his shirt and panted. He shut his eyes tightly, turning to block the pain and the images. But the glow wasn't only on his heart. The blue light shone on the back of his neck and one of his shoulder blades. He could feel those burns so clearly. Suddenly the pain thinned out and the glow grew faint till it vanished all together. He panted heavily and weakly got to his feet, vacating the cave.

Téa limped over to Seto. "Are you all right?" she asked, stopping just in front of him.

"Téa..." he gave a weak smile and turned around, lifting the length of his russet hair and showed her the mark. It was a small **ﻍ** ********on the back of his neck. She got to the tips of her toes and touched the mark, tracing it slowly with the tip of her finger. He shrugged forward and turned around, complaining about how it tickled when she did that. Téa barely had time to laugh at his complaint when he lifted her in his strong arms and spun her around. Everyone was watching them, even the King. Seto set her back down and told her, "I don't just have one. I have three. One here," he touched his heart, "and one on my right shoulder blade." He looked over at Mokuba and ran over to him.

Téa watched him kneel in front of his younger brother and tell him with a smile on his face that he had not one Dragon, but three, three Majestic Blue-Eyes White Dragons. He came to her then and she looked into his violet eyes. "I know how you feel, but believe me... it really will pass."

"So you just believe I'll come to love you?"

He nodded. "I know." He walked away from her and she wasn't sure but she believed for the remaindered of this trip to Duelist Kingdom the King would not say another word to her.

It was awhile till nightfall but when it fell the camps were made. The Three Blue-Eyes emerged from their caves and sat with Seto and Mokuba. Téa watched with a smile on her face and she lay down and closed her eyes. When the Blue-eyes returned to their caves Seto and Mokuba made their way to the little pond on the other side of the camp. "What was it like?" Mokuba asked, pulling his shirt up over his head, but got stuck halfway up. Seto tugged the shirt free off his brother and shoved him down. Mokuba frowned, now sitting on the wet grass and yanked his shirt away from his elder.

"Painful. It happened almost exactly like it did with that dog, Wheeler."

"His name is Joseph, or Joey." Mokuba said matter-of-factly. Seto shrugged carelessly as he pulled his own shirt off and knelt in front to the water to examine his new tattoo.

"Téa called it the Bonding-Ritual." Seto muttered, tracing the **ﺝ** over his chest.

"I like this one." Mokuba said, prodding the **ﻦ** ****on his right shoulder blade.

"They're not works of art, Moki!" Mokuba laughed and Seto looked at his brother.

"You called me Moki! You haven't called me that since I was six."

"Is that so?" Seto grabbed his brother suddenly around the waist and tickled him mercilessly. Barely able to breath, Seto finally pick his younger up and tossed him into the water.

"Seto!" Mokuba's brother laughed into the night and leaned over the water. Washing his chest and forearms and face. "How come you don't have to be completely in the water?" Mokuba demanded, swimming towards the ground.

"Because." He said, splashing water onto his hair, making the color a deeper brown.

"That's it? That's your answer?"

"Let's see, I'm the elder so I get to say what my answer is. That was it." He got a face-full of water. He growled at Mokuba and held him under briefly.

"That wasn't fair!" Mokuba complained, getting a breath-full of air.

"Ah, come on out." Seto said handing his brother his shirt and standing up to get his own shirt.


	33. Found My Future Love

**Disclaimer: Why! Why can't it be mine? I would treat it awfully nice, just a few changes here and there and nothing else; they'd still have their personalities with a few changes.**

**Chapter: 33**

Author woke Rebecca up and wiped away her tear-stained face. "He left without saying good-bye, grandpa."

"I know dearest, come we have to get back home." She nodded as he handed her her brush. Rebecca combed out her golden locks and more tears slipped down her cheeks as her grandfather left the room. Rebecca walked into the closet and saw a piece of parchment on one of the cushioned seats.

"Dear little Rebecca," she read aloud, "I'm sorry I left in such a rush. I had this dress bought for you as my way of sorry, please promise that I'm still your future husband." Rebecca giggled through sobs and hugged the parchment before setting it down and lifting the pink dress. It was beautiful. Her eyes shinned at his words. Tears of happiness now ran down her cheeks. She changed into the dress and cried out. "Grandfather! Grandfather, look!" Arthur opened the door to see his granddaughter smiling happily at him; she looked at the dress and widened the skirt.

"Why Rebecca, you look breathtaking." She giggled as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Grandfather, Yami got it for me."

"Did he?" she nodded and handed him the note he left.

"See?" Arthur read the note. When he met with King Yami again he would have to talk to him. Rebecca may be a smart girl but when it came to Yami she was completely gullible. He frowned at the way the note ended. 'Still your future husband.' He looked down at Rebecca who pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Let's get Yami a gift on our way home." Author nodded and took Rebecca by the hand and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

...

Ryou opened the door to his home and Bakura greeted him by flinging a dagger at his younger twin. It quickly embedded in the wall and Ryou looked at it pathetically. "Must you do that every time I walk in?" Ryou demanded. Bakura chuckled and got to his feet, walling over to the beam and pulling the dagger out of the wood. "And after I bring you only the best." Ryou made a show of the wine bottle and Bakura made a grab for it. Ryou pulled it back and climbed up the stairs. "Come brother! Give me the wine."

"I met a girl today." Ryou called down from the railing.

"A girl? Was she beautiful?"

"Very. She was tough too; she stole something from some men! Escaped all on her own."

"Her name?" Bakura pointed at his brother, revealing the golden bracelet he wore.

"Kisara!" Ryou climbed onto the railing and looked down at his twin. "I want to find her and take whatever it is she has stolen and then... I want to take her!"

Bakura barked a rough laugh and held out his hands for the bottle. "What if she escapes you?"

"Believe me, Bakura! She won't!" He dropped the wine bottle and Bakura caught it in his hands. He pried out the cork and took a deep swig. Ryou shook his head and jumped down onto the second floor and then door onto the very bottom floor, where his twin was still drinking away.

"Where will you find her?" Bakura asked stumbling forward to his twin and dealing him a mighty blow to the jaw. Falling to the ground, Ryou rubbed his chin. Bakura fell into a chair as one of his men went outside.

"I don't know, but I'll find her."

"Maybe she skipped town." Bakura said, wiping his mouth of wine that escaped his throat.

"Then I'll search everywhere, but here first."

"Do what you want. I have a raid tomorrow. Took you long enough." He meant bringing back the wine as he waved the bottle in front of Ryou's face.

Ryou pushed the bottle away and stood. "I'm going to bed." Ryou said, heading back up the stairs.

"Whatever, little brother."


	34. Altering Discussions

**Disclaimer: So tired, tired of writing, tired of writing declaimers... disclaimers **

**I hope I'm not falling on my reviews, I hope this story is still as promising as it was before my files locked up... I hope I'm not running into a rut of bad luck.**

Mana walked through the corridors with Priest Aknadin. "Why don't you want to tell your son who you are?"

"Because Mana, when I found him he looked at me like I was a monster and that he was afraid of me." Mana's face fell and she jumped in front of the old man and held his forearm.

"That's so sad." She bawled, tears pooling in teal eyes. Aknadin smirked and shook his head, holding her arm and touching the golden eye embedded in the hollow where his real eye had been. "It's all right with me Mana. Just as well. I'd rather not be known."

"Who is your son?" Mana wondered, looking up at him. Aknadin shook his head slowly. "No. I haven't told anyone," he lied, "and I don't plan to, so let's talk about something else. How is your magic?"

Shadi, Ishizu and Mahado sat on the wall. "So you saw our Queen?" Mahado asked and Ishizu nodded, touching her necklace lightly. The men let out a sigh. "That's tense, what did she look like."

"Téa. I think its Miss Téa."

"The one with Seto... but didn't you get the feeling that she and Seto were in love?"

"I did."

"So did I." Ishizu answered both Shadi and Mahado.

They looked at her again and Mahado asked, "What does that mean?"

"I believe it means their love doesn't—"

"Mana! Be careful!" Mahado yelled when her fireball hit the wall, breaking it.

"Sorry, Master!" Mana cried, flinching.

"I'm sorry Ishizu, what?" she shrugged and finished what she was saying,

"Their love won't last, something will happen. I just don't know yet. The future isn't always clear." Shadi nodded and got off the wall.

"Excuse me, Mahado you're student's magic is shaky and I don't want to be around when she blows up another wall, perhaps the one we're sitting on."

Mahado smiled. "Yes. I'll get her now."

"Please, not a word to Marik."

"Yes, I think that would be best, Ishizu." Shadi and Mahado told her. The Priest of the Millennium ring walked over to Aknadin and Mana. Shadi left the castle walls completely and Ishizu sat by herself for a while until Aknadin joined her.

"I wish you could see Seto with that necklace."

"Use you're eye Aknadin. Read his mind."

"It's not the same as seeing my son." He closed his eyes for a moment. "He's happy, Ishizu. He has three Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"What? Impossible. One I might believe! Three... you must be joking." Aknadin shook his head. He looked over at the girl who still stared at him in disbelief.

"No. He can't stop thinking about them and the marks on his body."

"Marks...? The Bonding-Ritual."

Aknadin nodded his head. "I always knew he had greatness in him."

"Aknadin, your son has more than just greatness in him." She slipped off the wall and walked away. Aknadin scuffed and smirked. Whatever anyone believed, Aknadin knew his son was destined for greatness. Whatever it may be.


	35. Key To The Future

**Disclaimer: My no own. If I own you would be able to tell, you'd be like: Yup, that's an Kineticfairy series. Anywho...**

**Enjoy the next chapter of this whatever... story I guess**

The sun was rising over the horizon when Seto stretched and woke to the shock of a Blue-Eyes' head hovering over his face. He sat up slightly and backed up.

_What is your name, Bond-mate?_

_Seto. _So this was real. He was really talking to a Dragon with his mind. It wasn't a dream and he wasn't dead. He looked around and saw another Blue-Eyes onto of the cave and another one by the pond.

_Who are these human's around you?_

_My brother, Mokuba, Téa, Uh... Joey and Serenity. Duke and Tristan and the King of Domino. King Yami._

_I see—_The Dragon broke off and turned its massive head to the side and Seto could see a large black, winged creature flying towards them.

_That's Joey's Red-Eyes. _The Dragon in front of him and the one near the pond lifted into the air and landed on the cave roof and looked over at the approaching Dragon. The Red-Eyes let out a powerful cry and the Blue-Eyes lowered themselves into a position that gestured they were ready to fight if it came to it. The cry the Red-Eyes had sounded woke the camp. Joey got to his feet and waved his arms to his Dragon. Red-Eyes lowered his self and stomped over to Joey and lowered his head. Joey rubbed his Red-Eyes Black Dragon's muzzle and smiled. One of the Blue-Eyes, the one Seto was talking to, jumped down from the cave and landed next to Seto. Mokuba smiled wide and Seto rubbed his hair.

_This one is my brother._

_Cute._

_Sarcasm doesn't get anyone anywhere. The girl with the brown hair—_

_---is the future key._

_The what?_

_She is the key to the future._

_Wait! What does that mean?_

_I'm sorry Seto. I only knew that. I can smell it in her blood. She is the key to the future. _The Dragon repeated again and lowered his head. _She must be kept safe. I am glad she is traveling with my Bond-Mate. My brothers and I will be able to keep her safe. Keep her safe, Seto. _Then, before Seto could say anything else, he and the other two Blue-Eyes took off. Seto turned and looked at Téa. She smiled at him and brushed her auburn behind her ears. He smiled at her then looked back up at the shadows of his Dragons. He walked over to Téa and held out a hand for her. Téa took his hand and he lifted her to her feet. "How's that leg of yours?" He asked, peering at her leg, covered by the leather of the boot. "Better, I can put a little more pressure on it with ease. I don't think a limp is going to be my reward." Seto smiled as her fingers of her other hand brushed against the brown leather of the boot. "Seto, are you all right? You look like you've got something on your mind." Seto smiled and shook his head.

Suddenly he realized he was treating her the way people of the palace had treated him. They had always looked at him like they were hiding a secret so great that could never reveal because they were too afraid of what might happen. The old man who taught him simple spells looked at him the same way. But with an extension of something else weighing down on him. He remembered now that he had been afraid of him when he was younger. Suddenly Seto pressed his palm to his forehead, closing his eyes tightly. "Seto? What's wrong?"

There was a pounding in his head and greens and blues and gold flashed around him. Seto cried out in his agony and collapsed to his knees. "Seto! Seto!" Téa didn't want to touch him; afraid she might cause him pain.

Mokuba came running over to his elder. "Seto! Seto!" The boy cried and looked at Téa, but she was as helpless as him. Serenity came running over, her bag of medical supplies under her arm. "Do you know what happened?"

"A headache, maybe. I don't know." Téa told Serenity who was now opening the leather bag.

"Stop." Seto warned, holding up a hand.

"Seto?" Téa and Mokuba inquired in unison.

"It's passed, I promise." He patted his brother on the head and smiled, pain tinged a little at the motion. "Hey, I'm all right." He said looking at the face Téa made, full of concern for him. Serenity sat back on her heels as Seto reached his hand out for Téa's nape and pulled her towards his chest. "So stop making that face." He murmured into her hair. He wasn't going to treat her like others had treated him in his past. She was important obviously. To him, who would never admit it out loud and to his Dragons who made it perfectly clear that she was valuable. Téa sniffed and wiped away her restrained tears. Seto pulled Mokuba into the hug and slipped his arm free from around Téa. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm going to be around for a while." He promised Mokuba and pulled back so he could see his brave brother. Mokuba gave a brisk nod and hopped to his feet and ran off.

"Where did your Blue-Eyes White Dragons go?" Serenity asked, pulling out an elixir and handing it to him, asking him to take a drink. Seto uncorked the vial and frowned at the sweetness of the liquid. He handed her the empty vial and she dropped it back into the leather bag.

"I don't know." He admitted, he looked back at Téa and gave a sigh.

"How's your head?"

"Pain's gone." He looked at the sun, almost completely over the horizon now. "Should we get a move on?"

"Yes, lets re-saddle the horse. Should we wait till your Blue-Eyes come back?"

"I think so. But we'll only wait a little while." Téa nodded and got to her feet. He watched her walk over to his stallion and brush out the dark mane. "The key." He whispered, forgetting that Serenity was still there.

"What?" she asked. He looked at her and shook his head. No smile, no real expression. He stood and walked away to where his brother was, helping Tristan saddle his horse.

"Mokuba..."

"What is it?" Mokuba asked and Seto looked down at his brother big, blue-gray eyes. "Could you ride with Téa, I need to make a turn around."

"What, why?"

"Don't worry. I have the map. Just make sure everyone keeps riding ahead. I make the shortcut and meet up with you."

"Seto... you can't."

"Sure I can, don't you worry about it." He turned but didn't get far. Mokuba was latched to his hand. "Mokuba, please." He turned around and kneeled in front of his eleven-year old brother. "I can't be here right now. I need to make a turn around. I promise—"

"Since when are your promises any good?"

"As of late." He reminded him, pulling his hand free. "I've made a lot of unbroken promises. Since when don't you trust me?"

"Since you got those Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Seto was baffled. His brother was admitting he didn't trust him because he was now a Bond-mate. He opened his mouth to say another word, but the dark look Mokuba was casting him made him lose the power of speech. It took a moment for him to form some words.

"Are you jealous? Do you think I'll spend more time with the Dragons?"

"You spend a lot of your time with Téa." Seto smirked and pulled his brother forward, But Mokuba jumped back.

"Hey, no one is as important as you. Know why? Because we are blood." He promised. He pulled his dagger free from the sheath on his belt and ran the cold steel blade across the palm of his hand; red blood seeped out in droplets and then he ran the blade along Mokuba's palm. Mokuba stared at the free flowing blood. "Look, it's blood. It's Kaiba blood. It's just like mine. You're my brother." Seto clasped his bloody hand in Mokuba's bloody hand. Mokuba looked at the bloody hands for a moment, and then hugged Seto tightly. Seto pushed his brother back and stood. He ripped some cloth and wrapped it around his bloody hand and the other strip of cloth around Mokuba's hand. "Let Serenity see your hand." Mokuba nodded and watched Seto go to his mare. He got on his horse and dug his heels into the ribs of Norim and galloped off.

"Seto! Seto, where are you going?" Téa called after Seto, limping lightly after him. Mokuba ran up to her and grabbed her hand. She looked down into his blue eyes and side. "He didn't even say good-bye. Is there something he needs to do?" Mokuba nodded and she nodded, too.

"Seto says we should ride straight ahead and he'll meet up with us."

"All right, but do we still have to wait for his Dragons?"

"I don't think so. Come on, you can ride with me." Téa smiled and walked away with the younger Kaiba.


	36. Kisara

**Disclaimer: Ah... we all know this script.... Let's just get on with it.**

The girl with the long pale hair walked through the Desert slowly. It was still dark out and she had yet to rest, her village was miles away and the treasure she had stolen from those men was now hers and soon to be the tribes. She just had to walk a little bit further. But, oh, she was tried. Maybe she would rest for a little while in the cooling sand. She sat down and brought the bag into her lap, she unknotted the rope and pulled back the cloth that held the item she thought so valuable that she risked her life. It was a blue pyramid with Horus eye in the center. This had come all the way from the lands of Egypt. Stolen by some man and re-stolen again by herself. She reached her hand inside the bag and lifted up the pyramid. She looked at it with awe, but quickly stashed it back inside the bag and closed it when she heard heavy hoof beats.

"Kisara? Kisara! That you?"

"Noa!" she stood and waited till he trotted over to her side. "What are you doing out here?"

"The Elders told us you were on the outskirts, I volunteered to come get you. Did you get the item?" Kisara nodded and lifted her free arm and Noa grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She threw her over either side of the horse and wrapped her arms around Noa's chest. He turned his horse around and they galloped through the sands of the Desert. They soon reached a small dimly lit town. Noa brought his horse to the wooden gates and a tall man with black hair took the reigns. Noa slipped off the horse first then held out both his hands for Kisara. He took her by one hand while his other grasped her waist. "Thanks, Mako." Noa said as the tall man with black hair and tan skin lead the horse away. Kisara brushed her long hair away from her face and she walked with Noa to the large yellowish tent. When they reached the tent Noa pushed back the entrance flap and allowed Kisara to go in first he followed behind her. Kisara handed Noa the bag and she walked towards the three old people sitting in the center on purple and blue pillows.

"Kisara, welcome back." The old woman in the middle said, she held out her hand and Kisara reached her and took her hand, smiling down at the elder.

"Thank you, Elder Jisa."

"Yes, welcome back, Kisara."

"Thank you, Elder Basain."

"Welcome back, younger."

"Thank you, Elder Rai." She said to the elder man on the right side of Elder Jisa. She brought her hand back to her side and Noa stood behind her then bowed to the three. He looked at Kisara and she at him. He handed her the bag and she rested it in Elder Jisa's lap. The old woman unwrapped the rope and opened the bag.

"Bye the gods in the sky! Child! You did it." Kisara looked over at Noa and he grinned at her. "You may go dearest, we'll speck later." Kisara nodded and she and Noa left the tent.

"I've never seen Jisa so happy, Noa. I wonder what that thing is."

"I do too, but no time to wonder. Let's go back to my tent and celebrate. Briz and Misa will give us good wine."

"I don't want to impose on your mother and father."

"They won't mind, Kisara. Come on." He clasped her hand with her and dragged her off.


	37. I Love You

**Disclaimer: Depressed... writing a disclaimer... every time I update...boring, we know the truth! I own Nothing!**

Peeps: **I'm glad you still like it... I was worried, you not reviewing and all... thanks for the review**

**Chapter: 37**

**Summary: Here it is people, the true moment we've all been waiting for, and it was worth the wait, yes?**

He couldn't understand why he couldn't be near her. He couldn't. It was inconceivable that he couldn't be around the woman he loved. There, now he had finally really confessed it to himself. He was in love with Téa. He wanted to be with her more than he wanted to be with Mokuba. But there was a difference between the love you felt for your family and love you felt for a woman. The way Seto wanted to be with Téa was holding her in his arms, kissing her lips, eyes, cheeks and hair. He wanted to lie with her and whisper how much he loved her. He even wanted to make love to her. So why was it when his Bond-mate told him that she was the 'key to the future' he didn't want to look at her. He even didn't want to think about her. He rubbed his face as he found the carven he was suppose to make a turn around at but he stopped his horse and he jumped down, tying Norim up around a log. He touched the stone with the flat of his hand and sat down. _Téa, Téa, Téa,_ _what have you done to me? I can't even think straight because you keep showing up in the corner of my mind._ He thought, rubbing his fingers across his forehead as he forced his eyes shut. Before he knew it he was rubbing the back of his neck the same location his mark resided. He touched it as if he couldn't feel that it was apart of his flesh. The color of his marks were a light blue so it was like his skin had a pigment problem and some other problem, seeing that he had strange designs. They were like tattoos, only these connected him to three magical beasts. He shook his head and stood up. He didn't want to keep Mokuba waiting he wanted to get back to his brother and apologize for being impractical. There was no real reason he needed to make a turn around. He just couldn't look at the woman he had such affection for. When the words 'key' and 'future' were spoken the worst feeling had drenched over him. He freed Norim, got back onto the saddle and rode off fast. He needed to tell Téa. He needed to tell her the truth. That he loved her and he had to be with her for more than forever.

Téa rode with Mokuba and the others were riding ahead of them a little. Something scratched at the back of Téa's mind and she lifted one leg over the saddle and slipped off the horse. Mokuba turned around. "Téa!" His horsed reared and he turned. Téa stood and faced the way had just traveled from.

_Seto._ She stood there and suddenly she could see his shadowy image, his stallion at full gallop. She raised her arms and suddenly in one quick motion in a flur of time she was caught and pulled in front of Seto. Her arms hooked around his neck and she buried her face in his chest.

_I love you Téa Gardner. _He thought as he brought his horse to a slow trot, burying his face in her hair he stopped by his brother and looked up at him, smiling. Mokuba brought his bandaged hand up and smiled. Seto smiled and reached one hand out and ruffled Mokuba's hair. Téa looked up and he smiled down at her.

"I missed you."

"I wasn't gone long." He assured her and Téa nodded.

"All the same." She informed him and he shifted his gaze to see Mokuba turn and joined the others. Seto brushed his lips against her soft lips before he pressed a kiss to her mouth. "How long?" she asked when they finally parted.

"Since you kicked my ass at the inn." Téa laughed and buried her face in his neck. He held her and stroked her hair. "How long?"

"Since you took care of my burns." She said, tracing the mark on the back of his neck. She sat right in the saddle and they joined the others. Yami gave her this half-hearted smile and he rounded his horse. Seto pulled Téa against him and surround her waist with one arm.

"Just a few more miles... isn't it?"

"Duelist Kingdom?" Tristan nodded and Seto shrugged. "Mokuba has the map, it's best to ask him." Tristan smiled and trotted over to the younger Kaiba.


	38. My Regrets

**So I was looking over my story, turns out I can't remember a single occurance that happened through this entire chapter... so I regret to annouce that I will not continue with this story, I'm sorry for filling you all with flase hope  
Kineticfairy**


End file.
